


hopeful.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Knights of Ren are actively involved, Leia is always sick of everyones stupidity, Nightmares, Only semi going along with TROS, kylo ren is a little shit, lots of flashbacks, not entirely canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Commander Luna Solo joined the Resistance to fight for what is right. But even three years later, she can’t deny the connection she feels towards her husband who has turned into what the galaxy now knows as Kylo Ren. Can she be the one to bring him back to the light, or is it already too late?updates on thursdays.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRENS! 
> 
> i've been chatting about this for ages with friends and its finally here! we trying a new thing where i write a fuck ton and then publish them. 
> 
> harass me on tumblr at sarcasticallyhateful.tumblr.com & follow me on twitter @galaxyrvns !

Luna woke up covered in her own sweat from the nightmare that has plagued her for the past three years of her life. It was technically a memory, but not her own. She was not even there on the fateful night her husband murdered all those Jedi Knights - she was resting comfortably in her bed a short walking distance away from her mother-in-law. Neither of them knew until shortly after in the middle of that same when Luke Skywalker sent a cryptic transmission to evacuate the base they were operating out of. But nearly every night for the past three years, she sees the love of her life murder his peers and attempt to murder his own uncle before committing himself to the Dark Side. 

She remembers Leia Organa coming in to wake her up in the middle of the night, she remembers fighting to stay and see if maybe she could help him, she remembers kicking and screaming as Poe Dameron picked her up and put her on the ship, and she remembers hearing that mere hours after they had left, the First Order had obliterated the entire base. In three years time, Luna still has not healed from what her husband did. She wants to believe that he was controlled into doing so, but she knew better. He killed those people of his own free will. He could have resisted - he was strong enough to resist. But he didn’t, and that was what hurt her the most. 

Getting herself out of bed, Luna changed into a fresh pair of clothes and decided to walk to the mess hall in hopes of getting an early breakfast and start to her day. She donned her uniform - a pair of olive green pants, a simple tan blouse, and a matching olive green vest with the Resistance logo sewed on as well as her last name SOLO. Getting to the mess hall she was relieved that she was alone and picked out something to eat before making her way to the control room. She had hoped she would be alone, but upon entering she saw someone else was up just as early as she was. 

“Good morning, General.” Luna said to her mother-in-law, taking a seat across the table from her. Leia looked up at her and smiled.

“You know you don’t have to call me that, Luna. Especially when it’s just the two of us.” Leia said to her, taking a moment to look at Luna. “You saw the memory again.” she stated simply. 

“I prefer to call it a nightmare, as it isn’t a memory for me.” Luna said to her. They have had this conversation before. Leia always seems to know when something is bothering Luna, or when she wakes up from her nightmares. “I wish it would just stop. It’s just a constant reminder of him. Of what he did to those people - what he did to Luke.” Leia stiffened at the mention of her brother but still reached over the table to take Luna’s hands into her own.

“I wish it would too. If Luke were here, he would know what to do to stop it from happening again. Which is why we need to find him.” Leia said to her. Luna opened her mouth to start replying to Leia when they both turned their heads and saw Poe Dameron walking in with his droid BB8 following closely behind.

“Morning General, Commander.” he said before taking a seat in between the two.

“Morning Poe.” Luna said to him with a smile. She heard soft beeps come from beside her and chuckled. “Good morning, BB8.” she said to the droid who beeped happily in response. 

“I think BB likes you more than me sometimes.” Poe said to Luna. She shrugged in response as BB8 bickered back to his owner earning a chuckle from Leia across the table. “Anything new, General?”

“Not yet.” Leia said back to him sadly. They were currently on the hunt trying to find a rumored map to Luke Skywalker. Poe and his troops have been looking everywhere and following every lead to try to find the map but have not had any luck. Luna wants to hold back a little because they’re having far to many run-ins with the First Order for her comfort, but Poe insists that they can handle it, and Leia wants to keep doing whatever she can to find the map while also listening to both of her two Commanders.

“We’ll get it General. I know we will.” Poe said back to her. 

“We need to start being smarter about it. We’re loosing far too many people going after the map.” Luna said to them. Poe sighed and looked at her pointedly while Leia looked like she was bracing herself for the bickering. “Don’t look at me like that, Poe. You know as well as I do that if we keep loosing people to the First Order like this when it comes time for us to ultimately battle them we’ll be screwed.” she said back to Poe. 

“She’s right. We need to rethink.” Leia said to her in an effort to stop the bickering before it started. 

“I’ll start going alone then. Just me and BB8.” Poe said to them. Luna shook her head and Leia opened her mouth to speak when Luna cut her off.

“Absolutely not. I’ll go with you too. Between the two of us we can do it - I’m a little rusty in combat but I can shoot a blaster.” Luna replied. Poe looked at Leia who was looking at Luna like she was crazy.

“Now _that _is something that I am not allowing and you know exactly why I’m not letting you.” Leia said back to her. Luna knew that she was right - she would show up and have to face her husband or even worse, get kidnapped by them and he’d find her then. “Poe will go alone. I know he can handle it.” There was aggressive beeping coming from below them from an unhappy droid, causing Leia to laugh a little. “Poe _and _his droid.”

Luna sighed quietly to herself as the two started talking about their next plan of attack. Never did she think that she would be in a war opposite her husband. Every day she kicks herself for not noticing his slight change and thinks she could have stopped it, and now she has to fight him. She thought a lot about what would happen if they ever met again. It scared her to think of it because she didn’t know how it would go down. 

“General! We may have a lead!” The sound of a Lieutenant shouting brought Luna out of her thoughts. “We received this signal from Jakku from someone called Lor San Tekka. Says he has the map.” she said to the group.

“What are we waiting for, let’s go!” Poe said, getting up and his droid following him. Leia and Luna sighed as they ran after him as fast as they could. 

“Poe! Wait a minute!” Luna shouted after him. He stopped and turned around to look at them. “This smells like a set up.” she said. Poe looked like he was going to protest before stopping and looking at Leia.

“I have to agree with Commander Solo - it does smell like a set up, but we have to give it a shot. Be careful and first sign of trouble you haul _ass _back here, got it?” Leia ordered him. 

“Yes General.” he said, darting off to his X-Wing, leaving Luna and Leia to go back to the Command Center. 

“I’ll call a meeting. We need everyone to know and be prepared. If this is real, the First Order is going to be after it too.” Leia said, entering something in on her comm pad as Luna got up Poe’s X-Wing on the track and set up their communication. 

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Luna said to her quietly. 

“Aw come on, Luna! You of all people know how important this is!” Poe said to her through the comm. Luna clenched her fists on the table, taking a deep breath in to compose herself before responding. Sometimes, Poe would throw in her face a little that her husband turned into Kylo Ren - not often and he would apologize after for the most part. Poe was apart of the Resistance during that time and knows how much it hurt her and still does hurt her.

“Yes, which is _why _I have a bad feeling about this!” Luna said back to him. 

“If you two are done, we have a meeting to do.” Leia said from next to her. Luna sighed as Leia rolled her eyes at her daughter-in-law. “We just received word that there is a high chance the map we are looking for is on Jakku with a gentleman named Lor San Tekka. Myself, Commander Solo and Commander Dameron have made the decision to only send out Dameron for this particular mission.” There were a few murmurs in the group and people looked at each other, but dared say nothing to Leia. “The First order is coming to close for our comfort every time we go out. We need to cut back our numbers of people going out in the field so we are stronger than ever when the time does come to strike.” Leia looked too Luna to continue the rest, sitting down. 

“Commander Dameron is preparing himself to head to Jakku now. Once he goes to Jakku, finds this person who claims to have the map, he will be back and we can end this once and for all. He has strict orders to leave at the first sign of the First Order. This may be our best shot.” Luna said, trying to stand strong. There were a few members of the Resistance who didn’t entirely trust her because they knew who her husband was and were there when everything happened. It dampened her spirits a lot but Leia helped make her feel better about it. “I want every stationed as normal. Lieutenant Connix, you’ll be with me and the General keeping all of our eyes on Dameron and Jakku. Lieutenant Soundre you will be with us as well. Any questions?” There was a silence before everyone looked around the room again. 

“Let’s get to work. Poe, are you there?” Leia said into the comms. 

“Yes General. Leaving D’Quar airspace now.” Poe said back to them. 

“Transmitting coordinates to Jakku now, Commander.” Kaydel said to him.

“Received. Plugging in now.” 

Luna felt her heart start to race. The bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach returned and she knew that they would be walking right into a trap and that they wouldn’t get as lucky this time around. 

“Please be careful, Poe.” Luna said to him quietly. Leia put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. 

“I always am, Luna. Jumping to light speed now.” She watched as Poe’s tracker zoomed to Jakku.”Disengaging tracker and destroying it.”

“What?!” Leia shouted to him.

“Do you really want them back-tracking it?!” Poe asked as an audible crack was able to be heard through the comms, Poe’s location going offline. Leia started to visibly get stressed and Luna’s anxiety went through the roof. It made her more uncomfortable with the situation than she already was and she did not like it one bit. 

“This was not agreed on, Dameron.” Leia said to him angrily. 

“Landing on the planet now.” he replied, ignoring her comment all together. 

“Poe you better know what you’re doing or I swear to _god - ” _Luna said to him rushed. 

“Relax Luna, General. I’m off to find him now. I’ll keep you updated.” Poe said, his comm going offline. Luna said, tugging at her hair frustratingly and sitting down, staring at the map outside the planet that Alexandra Soundre had pulled up for her. 

“We’re tracking for all ships, right? Star destroyers, TIEs…. the Command shuttle…” Luna asked. 

“Yes Commander.” Alexandra said back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Besides Leia the only other two females she really talked to on the entire base were Kaydel Connix and Alexandra who both became her close friends. Leia pushed it because she was worried about Luna being lonely and didn’t want that for her. A sudden beep turned them out of their trances and Luna’s head snapped to the screen. “It’s the First Order command shuttle!” Luna’s heart dropped down to her feet as she froze looking at the screen. _Kylo Ren. _

“Alert Commander Dameron now!” Leia said to them before looking over at Luna. “And _this _is exactly why I didn’t allow you to go! He showed up!” Upon hearing that Luna found herself able to run to her comm. 

“Poe! Get the hell out of there Kylo Ren is approaching!” Luna shouted to him.

“I discovered that quite quickly, thank you! By the way, BB8 has the map!” Poe said. Leia gasped out loud as did Luna briefly before getting back to speaking to him. 

“Don’t give me any of that bullshit Poe I need you to _haul ass _off that planet if you have that map!”

“Uh, not going to be possible. They just blew up my X-Wing. I’m sending BB8 away from this mess with the map secured inside him.” Poe replied back to them. Before Luna could respond he started talking again. “Luna, don’t hate me, but I’m going after him. It will help divert attention away from BB8 escaping. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“POE!” Luna shouted before his comm went offline, presumably destroyed. Luna paused for a moment before sitting back down, tears brimming her eyes. Poe would be done for. He was no match for Kylo Ren and he knew it. This would be the second person lost to her in this war. 

“I want everyone trying to get into the tracking system of that BB unit!” Leia shouted at everyone urgently. She took a seat next to Luna and held her hand tightly. “He’ll be okay. Poe isn’t going down without a fight and you know it.” 

“That’s if he gives him the option to fight - which he probably won’t. Any news on the droid?!” Luna asked, shouting louder than she wanted to. 

“Not yet - but the Command shuttle has left the planet with an extra heat signature on our radars. They killed everyone in the village.” Kaydel said back to her, making Luna’s heart drop into her chest. Poe was caught by the First Order and the map was somewhere on Jakku inside of BB8. 

Just when there was a sliver of hope, it was taken.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! decided to put this one out a little early so you'll get two updates in one week. 
> 
> and here we have our first flashback! nothing overly triggering - just some screaming and kylo being..... kylo.
> 
> enjoy!

Poe was beaten and bloody, strapped down to an interrogation table. He wouldn’t be able to stand up straight even he if tried - he was weak from the beatings he received from various different stormtroopers and Captain Phasma. But still, he said nothing. He knew what, or rather _who, _was coming for him now, and Poe wished that he could just beat the shit out of Kylo Ren for what he’s done to his friend. But since he was restrained, he would have to settle for replaying some memories of her suffering from what he’s done in his head just to piss him off. 

The sound of the hatch opening made Poe turn his head as best he could to see who was coming in. And Poe’s hunch was right, in came Kylo Ren in all his masked ‘glory’ if that’s what Poe would call it. 

“I wasn’t aware we were in the presence of the best pilot in the Resistance.” Kylo said to Poe simply. Poe rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not telling you especially anything.” Poe spat back at him. Literally, he talked and blood spat across to Kylo Ren. 

“We’ll see about that.” and with that, Kylo Ren raised his hand and Poe felt like his brain was being ripped apart. He screamed in agony for what felt like forever before he managed to replay the memory that he had been searching for. 

_It was the middle of the night - or so it felt like to Poe. He and Luna had been up for quite some time trying to locate a temporary base for them to bunker down on. They were tired - desperately trying to get as far away from their former planet and destroyed base as quick as possible before the First Order found them. Luna had fallen asleep on the chair opposite him and Poe had given her his jacket to keep warm. BB8 stayed close by to the both of them. The little droid was concerned for Luna, as was Poe. Luna barely slept since they had to leave, barely ate, barely drank, didn’t want to take care of herself. She blamed herself, Leia blamed herself. He wanted them both to feel better and he didn’t know how he could do that. _

_Luna started to move in her sleep. Poe sat up straight, watching her. At first it seemed like she was just adjusting for comfort in the chair, because she stilled. Suddenly she was screaming, causing him to jump and almost fall off his chair. Was she having a nightmare? It had to be, but this was extreme - Poe feared that it was a memory through the force. Leia had mentioned that Luke had a few after the fall of Vader that were similar to this. _

_“Ben - no! Stop Ben, please just stop!” she screeched in her sleep, trashing about. In seconds Poe was on his feet, going to the side of his friend. He avoided her flailing arms and did his best to put an arm around her to stop her from hurting herself. _

_“Luna wake up! Hey, hey Luna!” Poe said, shaking her frantically. She yelped as her eyes opened, tears brimming her lids and body shaking. Luna did nothing except throw her arms around Poe and sob, violently shaking in his embrace. He hugged her back tightly, heart aching for her, angry. He was going to kill him for what he was going to her - one day. “It was just a dream. Just a dream. You’re alright.”_

_“I saw him - I could have helped him Poe. I saw him kill those people - younglings, Poe. I could have HELPED!” she sobbed and shaked in his arms. “God dammit Poe, I could have HELPED HIM!”_

Poe’s head cracked back against the interrogation table enough to possibly cause a concussion before the rest of the memory could play out, feeling blood start to trickle out of his skull. He didn’t get to showcase that every day for three years she’s had the same nightmare - that she cries for him every day - that she loves him still. But he knew that he had struck a cord. For a moment Kylo Ren just stood there, masked face staring at Poe as he continued to read his thoughts - Poe could still feel him inside his head. Kylo Ren’s hand went to his lightsaber, Poe saying his final prayers mentally, before he angrily turned around and left the room. 

Poe smirked - knowing that for once, _he had won. _

——

It had been twelve hours since Poe was taken - Luna had been counting. She hadn’t slept or eaten, desperately trying to get into the BB’s tracking system with Kaydel and Alexandra. Leia mothered them to sleep but gave up shortly after midnight and decided to leave them to it. Everyone else had tossed it in for the night as well - but Luna refused to give up. She couldn’t give up on the _only thing _that could help them. She couldn’t give up on finding a way to save Poe. Alexandra and Kaydel would do anything for their friend, so they were up too. 

“Poe really programmed the little guy to be impossible to break into.” Kaydel groaned from her station. 

“In any other instance that’s fantastic, but right now…” Alexandra replied, monitoring the airspace around D’Quar for any First Order ships incase somehow, they found the base. Everyone insisted they would be alright, but it was just an attempt to get the women to go to sleep. 

Luna had barely spoken a word since they started the search for BB8. She was still in shock that on this particular mission her husband actually showed up - on a mission that she tried to go on. She thanked Leia in her head for keeping her on base but regretted not being there for Poe. 

“Luna, stop thinking.” All three women turned their heads to the entrance, seeing Leia in the doorway with three breakfast bags. Luna raised an eyebrow at her mother-in-law; it had only been a few hours since she was supposed to retire. “Don’t give me that look. How’s it looking?” she asked, sitting down next to Luna and handing out the breakfasts.

“Nothing, General. He’s made it damn near impossible to get into the thing.” Alexandra told her, happily taking the food. “I think now we just have to hold out hope that BB8 finds its way back to us.” Leia nodded, rubbing circles on Luna’s back. That was all it took for Luna to start breaking down, tears forming in her eyes as Leia embraced her. 

“We’ll get Poe back. We’ll get the droid back and when we do - we’ll find Luke and put an end to this. We can bring him _home._” Leia said to her softly. Luna nodded her head - wishful thinking. She didn’t want to admit to herself that there was most likely no hope for her husband’s return, he was too far gone. Luna took a few moments to catch her breath before starting to pick at the food. “You all need sleep. Once the normal crew comes in you’re all going to your quarters and sleeping. We can handle it.” Luna was about to protest when Leia gave her a sharp look to shut her up. Luna huffed as she kept picking at her food when static started to come through the systems. 

“Poe Dameron to base…. Poe Dameron to base do you copy?!” Came through the speakers, earning the attention of all the girls. 

“Holy shit, he did it.” Leia said, jumping to the comm. “Dameron this is General Organa! Do you copy?” Luna’s heart started racing in her chest as she prayed for his safety. 

“Oh my god General I have never been so happy to hear your voice.” Poe said to them through static. 

“You’re breaking up Dameron - send us your coordinates now and we’ll be on our way!” Leia told him. Luna stuffed the food in her mouth, prepared to fly and pick him up. “Luna what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Everyone else is asleep, I’ll bring Alexandra and get him myself!” Luna said back to her as a beep sounded on her holopad. “Coordinates received! Anyone in the hangar I need a ship ready for departure ASAP!” she shouted. Luna went and turned on her heel to leave but was stopped by hand on her arm. 

“Be careful.” Leia said to her. Luna nodded as both she and Alexandra ran to the hangar, dodging the few people who were waking up and roaming the halls. She saw the ship ready to go and jumped on it and into the pilots seat. “When was the last time you flew, Luna?” Leia asked through the comms. 

“A while ago. I’m sure it’s like riding a bike.” Luna said, closing the hatch and strapping in, taking off. “Putting in coordinates now. Patch me into Poe and cloak the ship.” she said, leaving the base. She felt her anxiety kick in - this could go terribly wrong. 

“It is _not _like riding a bike. Two totally different things. Please don’t crash before you get me.” Poe said. 

“Very fucking funny Dameron. Preparing to jump into hyperspace.” she announced, pulling the lever for hyperspace. The ship pulled back and zoomed into hyperspacce, Luna and Alexandra both pushed back into their seats. Luna could hear Leia practically praying on the other line.

“Prepare to disengage hyperspace and enter Jakku airspace.” Alexandra commented to them all, bringing them out of hyperspace and Jakku appearing before them.

“Entering the airspace now. Look for us Poe.” Luna said to him as she lowered the ship into the planet’s airspace once more. She felt a slight chill go through her body - sensing something from either the space around the planet or on the planet. “We need to hurry.” 

“What’s going on, Luna?!” Leia asked from the other end. 

“A funny feeling. Wait - I think I see him.” Luna said. 

“A burning TIE? Yeah, that’s me!” Poe said. Luna breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the hatch and lowered herself enough for him to get in. Alexandra shut the hatch and started to bring them out of the planet as Luna ran up and found her bloody friend, throwing her arms around him. “Hey, friend.”

“Thank fucking god you’re alive.” she said to him as they got themselves back to the main bridge, Poe putting himself in the pilot’s seat and bringing them back into space. 

“Guys! Get the hell out of there! First Order incoming!” Leia shouted from the other end. Luna sat down and looked out of the window and sure enough, several First Order ships were coming out of hyperspace just as Poe was going into it to get them back to D’Quar.

“See you soon, General.” Poe said. Luna finally had a chance to actually look at her friend. He was bloodied up - lost his jacket, and looked like he got the shit kicked out of him. There was a semi-healed gash on the back of his head from when he was slammed into the table. “I’m fine.”

“Which did he do?” Luna asked. Poe narrowed his eyes at his friend, not wanting her to make herself miserable.

“Stop—”

“Tell me.” Luna said to him angrily. Poe sighed as he looked back at her.

“Back of the head after he tried getting in my head. But boy, I really showed him - I managed to replay a memory of you and that got him to stop right away.” Poe said, bringing the ship out of hyperspace and piloting it back towards base. Luna could have sworn she heard Leia gasp on the other end of the comm and her mouth dropped.

“What?” Luna asked, almost not believing what she was hearing. He stopped hurting him when he saw _her? _Her heart fluttered in her chest. 

“I showed him when you had your first nightmare. After it happened… I thought he was going to kill me on the spot. But instead he turned around and left. Maybe there’s a sliver of humanity left inside him after all.” Poe said to her, landing the ship in the hangar. “Let’s find my droid.” he said to them, leaving the ship.

“What?! Poe are you nuts, you need to go see a medic first and then we can find your droid.” Alexandra said to him, Leia appearing in front of all of them. They all stood still for a moment before Leia walked up to Poe and hugged him tightly. 

“Get to the damn med bay or you’re demoted. You two get some sleep or you’re both demoted too.” Leia said to them. Poe nodded and actually headed off to the med bay as Luna and Alexandra sighed, walking to their quarters and separating once they reached their own rooms. Luna reluctantly went into her bed, questioning if maybe her husband did still care for her after all. 

——

Kylo Ren stood in the middle of a mechanical room, lightsaber ignited, breathing heavily as he slashed the wall in front of him. The pilot, Poe Dameron, had gotten away and he had help from a corrupt Stormtrooper. He was a _failure. _The smoke was closing in on him now from all the gashes he made in the machinery and the wall - just making him angrier. 

Not only that but for the first time in at least three years, he felt a moment of _weakness. _He wanted to kill that pilot for making him feel weak. Poe Dameron knew what he was doing when he replayed the memory and Kylo was pissed that it worked. Kylo Ren had done a good job at repressing his memory of Luna Solo, his beloved wife that his former self adored. Sometimes he’d get himself off in private at some particular memories of her for pleasure, but that was it. 

However seeing what he had done to her - the trashing, the screaming his former name, how she clung to another man for comfort… it tore him to pieces. He made her cry - he made her miserable, he made her have that memory every day for the past _three years. _Old feelings were brought back into play and now he was starting to feel again. He wanted her, he needed her. He had to hold her and tell her he was sorry for what he had done to her, to tell her it was going to be okay.

But he couldn’t have her. 


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a battle and someone gets injured but its not too graphic. 
> 
> leia's grey hairs are because of poe, luna and han. 
> 
> our bitch is in it briefly at the end - i swear he will be in it more in a few chapters. 
> 
> i promise. 
> 
> for now accept this tfa plot building stuff.

“You mean to tell me that you can’t break into the tracking system of a droid _you programmed_?!” Luna screeched at Poe. Sleeping for Luna worked for all of 3 hours, when she woke up screaming again. She decided to give up and just go to the command center and try to work on finding the droid, to only find out that even Poe wasn’t having any luck. 

“I wanted to be thorough, make sure no one would get into the system! He’s an important droid!” Poe said to her back. “Mission accomplished on my part, I just didn’t know that meant me as well.” he said to her, slumping back into his chair. Leia rubbed her hands on her temples, just about ready to demote both Luna and Poe over their yelling and bickering. She understood that Poe wanted his droid back and that Luna wanted it to just be done, but she was on her last nerve with the both of them. 

“We have alternative options, you realize that right?” Leia asked the two of them. Luna sighed as she nodded and Poe ran a hand through his hair. “We have someone we can trust to try and find him - on Takodana. And if not there… we do have a second option, but let’s avoid that one.”

“Maz? But we can’t be too sure that there won’t be anyone around that’s for the First Order - especially in her place. I’d be a risk.” Luna asked Leia. They both knew not to ask about the second option -knowing what it was but trying to avoid it. For all their sakes. 

“She’ll know what to do. Contact her.” Leia said, getting up and walking away from the two of them. Luna went right to work getting in contact with Maz and Poe observed her. He could tell she was tired and that what he told her about the situation when he was captive had an effect on her - part of him regrets telling her but it would avoid her being mad at him when she eventually found out. All was silent until an image of Maz Katana popped up in a storage room in the back of her cantina. 

“Luna Solo! It’s been too long my dear, you look as beautiful as ever, sort of. Is that Poe Dameron - my god, you both look terrible. Dameron especially.” she said to them. Luna laughed lightly and Poe rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks Maz. We need a small favor….” Poe started, earning a laugh from her on the opposite end.

“Of course you do. Listen, if its anything like the last time—”

“We promise it isn’t. Look, my white and orange BB unit is missing on Jakku. He escaped after an altercation with the First Order. We’ve been trying to hack into his tracking but even I can’t get past it. We were wondering if you knew anyone who could track it down.” Poe explained to her. 

“I know a few people, one of them someone who you know too. Or are we still not discussing Han Solo?” Maz asked. Luna and Poe looked at each other, thankful that Leia had left the room. Kaydel and Alexandra picked up their heads as well and the room went a little silent.

“Last resort. Please Maz, the BB unit has the map to Luke Sky—” Luna started. 

“It’s got the what?!” she shouted, frantically looking around to make sure no one heard her. “I’ve got someone. I’ll send them over to Jakku and I’ll keep an ear out. But be careful - I’ve already heard rumblings the First Order is after the same droid.” Maz informed them. Poe clenched his fist. “Not to worry Dameron. I’ll get someone right on it and report back.” 

“Thank you Maz.” Luna said, closing the line and leaning back in her chair. 

“If any harm comes to my droid…” Poe started. 

“We’ll get the little guy back, don’t worry.” Luna said to him. There was a silence among them before Luna spoke up again. “How did you even get out?” she asked him. Poe sighed as he sat up straight and moved his chair closer to Luna. 

“I had help. Rogue stormtrooper… wanted out. We stole some TIEs and managed to get out but they shot us down on the planet. I couldn’t even find his ship when we landed. He was a good guy. Named Finn.” Poe said to her sadly, guilt washing over him. 

“You never know, he could have made it out. Don’t give up hope.” Luna said to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Poe sighed and nodded, the two of them taking a moment to be at peace. Luna was thankful for Poe’s presence around her and how much of a friend he became to her after everything happened. She thought of him like a brother and even though they bickered and fought he was there for her. Thankfully, Poe thought of her the same way and that’s why he was so mad whenever she was upset. He was there for her before their first date, he was at the wedding, and has been there for her everyday since. 

“I don’t know how you can still say that, but thanks.” Poe said to her. 

“I just hope that if I keep saying that, maybe it will all be okay. I’m tired of hurting.” she said to him. Kaydel and Alexandra joined them now, sitting in chairs across from them. 

“Hopefully it will all be over soon. We just have to have some hope.” Kaydel said to them. They all nodded, sitting in a comfortable silence. Luna shut her eyes on Poe’s shoulder and just breathed - constantly rethinking what Poe told her yesterday. It’s all she was able to think of - how he stopped when Poe thought of her. It’s what gave her hope that there was a chance, but she knew better than to have too much hope. It wouldn’t be that easy. 

Luna could have sworn that she was about to nod off on Poe’s shoulder when they received a transmission. She opened her eyes and sat up straight, Alexandra going to receive it. Poe jumped up and ran over to her. 

“Maz said BB8 is at her cantina but the First Order is attacking with TIEs and the Command Shuttle just arrived!” Alexandra said. 

“Prepare the ships to leave! All fighters and pilots to the hangar to leave for Takodana! Kaydel engage all comms and trackers, Soundre let Maz know we’re on the way! Dameron get to your damn X-Wing!” Leia said, surprising them all at her presence. Luna jumped up to leave as Poe ran out of the room and everybody else jumped into action. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! He’s there!”

“Getting BB8! Poe has to attack from the air and we need that map!” Luna said to her, grabbing her blaster out of a drawer. Leia held her hand tightly, a look of concern. “I’ll come back. We’re going to end this and he won’t distract me.”

“You better or I’m going to the First Order and getting you myself. May the force be with you, Luna.” Leia said to her, hugging her tightly before letting Luna run out of the room. She found the first transport ship she could get on and ran into the cockpit. 

“Poe, do you hear me?” Luna asked. 

“Luna - what - why the fuck is Leia letting you leave?!” Poe shouted as the fighters and ships all took off from the hangar. 

“Who else is going to get your droid while you fly?!” Luna said to him through the speaker, the pilot next to her snickering. “Listen up! When we get to Takodana Poe and his fleet will focus on the TIEs attacking from the air and the ground fighters will focus on the Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren is there so Phasma and her squad probably are too so be fucking careful! Once we have BB8 we will be hauling ass, got it?!” 

“Understood Commander.” rang through the speakers as the ships all came out of lightspeed and quickly descended on Takodana. “Everybody cover the transport ship until they land!” Poe commanded for them as the ships reached land. 

“Everybody disembark now!” Luna said, letting the first squadron of fighters leave the ship before following herself into the fire. In the distance she saw the Command Shuttle and the gleam of Phasma’s helmet but didn’t have much time to focus as she was immediately dodging bullets and shooting every Stormtrooper she saw, as well as trying to avoid the blasts from the TIE fighters. “CAN YOU GET ON THOSE TIES, POE?!”

“I’m working on it Luna!” Poe said back to her, immediately shooting down a TIE. “Luna - he’s here!”

“No shit he’s here that’s his ship you idiot!” Luna jumped up quickly from her hiding spot to nail another Stormtrooper before ducking back down. 

“No - HAN SOLO IS HERE!” Poe said to her as she ran from her hiding spot to a closer area, aiming and shooting down another Stormtrooper. In the process she tripped on her own two feet and fell to the ground. “Luna get the fuck up or I swear to god I’m coming down there!”

“Shut the fuck up Poe or I swear—” Luna’s thought was cut off as she felt a searing pain course through her shoulder. “SHIT!” she cursed as she was lifted and carried out of action.

“Luna Solo what the _fuck is going on_?!” Leia screamed over her ear. 

“She got herself fucking shot but Han carried her out! God dammit Luna this is exactly what I was worried about!” Poe shouted. “Oh fucking _hell!_” 

“HAN?!” Leia shouted.

“Can you two stop yelling in my ear?! Focus on the TIEs, Poe!” Luna said, standing up from the ground and continuing to shoot.

“GRAWRR!” Chewbacca shouted at her, immediately shoving her down. 

“I missed you too. Seen a BB unit anywhere?” Luna asked, finally taking the time to look at Han and Chewbacca for the first time in years. Han was older, looked exhausted, but somehow the same. Chewbacca looked the same which was refreshing. 

“Orange and white? Yeah some girl we picked up had it - told it to go in the forrest, haven’t seen it since.” Han said to her. Luna cursed as she got up and ran towards the forrest. “Damn it - Luna, where are you going?!” he said to her loudly. 

“Getting that droid!” she said, shooting troopers and dodging blasts as she went. “There it is! BB8!” She shouted. The droid quickly wheeled itself over to her. “I missed you to bud, Poe is fine but we gotta go! Get me that transport ship over here everybody retreat!” 

“Luna get the hell out of there now! Dameron don’t fuck around or your demoted!” Leia shouted. Luna gestured for the BB unit to follow her to the transport and she hopped on, the unit following. They were still getting shot at and Luna was growing weak, having to be on her knees and shaking. 

“Disembark the planet!! Get the hell out! All fighters disengage! Poe, cover us as we leave!” The ship started to disembark and Luna and a few remaining fighters kept shooting at the ground, but Luna froze in her place. 

_Him. _

It was clear as day. He was carrying someone - a girl, maybe the girl Han was talking about, onto the Command ship. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to see the transport ship leaving. Someone else came and got the girl while he stayed stationary, watching the ship lift off the ground. At first she couldn’t even tell if he saw her, but he had too. He knew she was there, he felt her. For what felt like years, she stared at him and he stared back behind his mask. 

Until she once more, felt a searing pain in her shoulder - she was shot a second time. She cried out again, vision going blurry and world hazy. But despite all that she could still see him. 

“Commander Solo’s been hit again! Inform the General!” someone shouted. Luna was in a haze - all she remembered from then on was that all shots stopped on them before she blacked out. 


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE HE'S COMING MORE OFTEN BEAR WITH ME

Luna woke up in the medbay, eyes burning from the light. Her left shoulder was still in pain, but attached to her body. She was still in the clothes that she fought in, minus bloody shirt which was replaced with another shirt. Looking to the right, she saw Poe sitting next to her, half asleep in his chair and BB8 next to him. The droid sensed her awake and happily started beeping, alerting Poe. 

“Holy shit you scared the hell out of all of us!” Poe said, gently throwing his arms around her shoulders. Luna laughed lightly as he helped her sit up.

“Where’s everyone else?” she asked seriously now, throwing her legs over the side of the table and getting onto her feet. 

“Whoa there you just woke up from being shot, twice mind you. Speaking of which, how did the second one happen?” Poe asked. Luna sighed, growing quiet, giving Poe all the answer he needed. “You saw him. Got distracted. Got shot. That explains what I was told.”

“What you were told?” Luna asked. 

“That he snapped the neck of a stormtrooper shortly after you got shot.” Poe said to her. Luna sat stunned, looking at her friend as the droid beeped a confirmation. 

“Please, can we just go to the command center? Figure out the map and how we’re going to end this. Maybe I can get him home if we do.” Luna asked him. Poe sighed as BB8 beeped below her. “What do you mean it’s only a piece?!”

“It’s only a piece.” Poe said to her sadly before sighing. “But fine. If Leia yells at us, it’s your own fault. She’s on edge, Han followed us back, we need to invade Starkiller Base, rescue someone, and you almost _died._” Poe said to her, talking her arm gently and walking out of the medbay with her and to the command center. People stared at her as she walked by, some mumbled that they were happy she lived. Heads turned as they walked into the command center. Han, Chewbacca and Leia were all gathered around a center table with a new face, Alexandra and Kaydel breathed a sigh of relief seeing her and Leia stood up out of her chair, staring her down before walking over to her. 

“I came back, didn’t I?” Luna said to her quietly. Leia threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly, Luna hugging her back. 

“Thank the force. I don’t know what I would have done.” Leia said to her, bringing her over to sit with everyone else. 

“I’ve heard we need to somehow get into Starkiller Base? What even is it?” Luna asked, taking a seat next to Han. 

“Funny you should ask…” Alexandra said, earning the attention of everybody around. “Thanks to Finn’s information, we were able to acquire a model of the base. It’s a second Death Star… but larger. This is the Death Star.” The plans for the Death Star flashed up before them. “This is Starkiller Base.” Suddenly a planet 20 times the size of the Death Star flashed up next to them. It was huge. And it could travel and destroy whole systems. Luna’s stomach lurched as she realized there was no easy way for them to get inside it. “They’re currently charging the weapon…. target is us.” 

“How do we blow it up? There’s gotta be a way to do that.” Luna asked. 

“If we can get onto the planets surface and disable the shields we can have fighters aim for the thermal oscillator… I can get us in.” the mystery person, who Luna presumed was Finn, said to them. 

“Great. Let’s go.” Luna said, sitting up. 

“Like hell you are!” Leia said to her, sitting her back down. “You just got shot twice and now you want to go on an undercover mission on this base? For what?! Because you think he might still care? Luna, I want to believe that as much as you do - but you need to stay here and rest.” she said to her. Luna looked over at Poe. 

“You didn’t tell her? You had a whole debriefing and you didn’t mention it?” she asked. Poe shook his head. “God dammit, Poe.” she mumbled.

“Listen, it’s been a bit busy.” Poe said, turning his attention to Leia. “When I was being tortured, I replayed a memory of Luna in my head - when she had her first nightmare. Just to tick him off, you know? I couldn’t beat the shit out of him so I settled for that.” Leia was staring down Poe while still trying to be comforting to Luna while being angry.

“You’re lucky you’re alive.” Luna said to him.

“Yeah, well, he didn’t kill me. Instead he stopped torturing me, gave me that lovely little gash on my skull, and walked out of the room. Then he strangled the Stormtrooper who shot her earlier. Call it what you want, but I think he still cares which means—”

“There’s hope.” Han said, looking over at Luna and Leia. Chewbacca softly roared in agreement and now all eyes were on Leia. She sighed, taking Luna’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Make it back to us or your demoted. Stay with Han and Chewbacca. Go change, meet at the Falcon.” Leia said to her. Luna nodded, standing up and going to walk out of the command center. “Bring him home.” she said to her quietly. Luna nodded, slightly shaking as she walked out of the command center and into her quarters. Quickly she changed into new clothes, putting her hair out and out of her face, gathering another blaster and clipping it to her belt. Splashing some water on her face before turning on her heel to head down to the Falcon. 

She was going to get him back. 

——

_“You promise you’re not going to get caught?” Luna asked him as they walked hand-in-hand in the forrest far away from the Jedi Temple. _

_“I’ve told you, Luna, we’re far enough away. The other padawans don’t care and Luke is in a meeting. For once, we have almost all the time in the world.” Ben Solo said to her, stopping to put his arms around her and pull her close. _

_“I don’t need you getting in more trouble than you already cause on your own.” she said to him, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair gently as he kissed her forehead. “Ben, I mean it.”_

_“I know you do. And I don’t get into trouble.” He said to her, sitting them down on the ground against a tree. Luna crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. “I’ve missed you.” he mumbled to her, taking her face in his hands so he could kiss her. Luna threw her arms around his neck and started to straddle him, making him groan as she deepened the kiss. “Don’t start something you won’t finish.”_

_“Well, considering we’re literally sitting on dirt…” she said to him before kissing him again. He moved a hand down to her hip, instinctively bringing her closer._

_“And yet you’re still being a brat.” he said to her._

_“I learned from the best.” _

_“I’m going to give you three seconds to get up —” Ben said jokingly, but Luna was already up and running. She didn’t make it far before Ben caught up to her, locking his arms around her waist and tackling her with kisses. “You’ll never be able to get rid of me.”_

_“I never said I wanted to.” She said to him in a fit of laughter, turning around once more and smashing her lips to his. “I love you Ben.” she said once they broke for air. _

_“I love you too, Luna.” _

——

Kylo Ren shouted as he slashed his lightsaber into a wall. The scavenger overpowered him, Snoke was disappointed, and he kept having memories of his former life ever since he saw Luna. He needed to know that she was okay - she had been shot once and then was shot again. He killed the Stormtrooper on sight, earning discourse from Phasma. He didn’t care - they had hurt his wife. 

_His wife. _

He hadn’t had the guts to call Luna Solo his wife in years. He had assumed that she would want nothing to do with him, but he thought wrong. She wants him as badly as he wants her - he craved her. Kylo Ren always got what he wanted and now he knew for sure, he needed Luna back in his life. 

Kylo Ren knew that they would come for the scavenger. He just had to hope that Luna would come with them - that way when they fired the weapon at D’Quar she would be safe with him. Where she belonged. They could live out their lives together, him taking command of the First Order with her by his side. Snoke would have no idea - he has no clue how he’s done it but he’s managed to avoid Snoke finding out about her. He considers it a miracle and a showcase of how powerful he is. 

Calming himself down, he slid his helmet back on and started walking back to the interrogation room to try his hand at the scavenger again. As he was on his way he paused in the hallway, feeling a disturbance on the planet - two disturbances. One was a familiar disturbance that he felt not to long before, but the other he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Han Solo.” he said out loud to nobody in particular. _Luna is here. _He walked quickly to one of his personal Knights of Ren, pulling them by the arm. “The Resistance is here. Find them - find Commander Solo and bring her to me _alive and intact _or you’ll pay with your life.” He didn’t give the Knight a chance to respond before he was off to complete his training.


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> han gets cooked but our bitch is in every chapter after this one 
> 
> harass me on tumblr sarcasticallyhateful.tumblr.com i'm doing requests

The second Luna stepped off the Falcon she had a bad feeling about everything. They got onto the planet by the skin of their teeth, turns out Finn had no clue what he was doing, and it was freezing. Her shoulder was killing her and she wasn’t able to talk to anyone back at base, not wanting to risk the signal get intercepted and everything going downhill. Finn had got them into the base, by some miracle. She was just all around uncomfortable and probably should have stayed behind, but here she was. 

It was the feeling of uncertainty that unsettled her the most. They were uncertain if their plan was going to work, uncertain if they would make it out alive. Luna was uncertain about the whole thing. And it absolutely was not helping that she could feel his presence on the planet.

So far they had made it into the base itself with the help of Finn. They also had managed to go undetected by some miracle, thanks to Chewbacca for knocking out the Stormtroopers. Luna was doing a good job at sticking by Han and Chewbacca like Leia had asked of her. She was getting impatient, she wanted to find the person that Finn wanted to, find her husband, and leave. Realistically Luna knew that getting him to come back was not going to be easy, nor would it probably happen. With Snoke still living and influencing him, it was going to be difficult. She just had to hold out a little bit of hope that he still cared. 

Currently they were in a control room, Finn having bullied Captain Phasma into dropping the shields. Soon after Luna heard the planet started to get attacked and she knew it had worked. 

“What are we gonna do with you now, huh?” Finn said, trying to get up in Phasma’s face. The chromed-trooper said nothing, but turned her head to face Luna. 

“He’s looking for you. He wants you and he intends to get you.” she said to Luna, making her breath hitch. How he knew that she decided to come on this particular mission was baffling to her. How could he have known? She didn’t even decide until before taking off. Chewbacca growled out a curse word as Han took her arm. 

“How about a trash compactor?” He asked. Finn and Han found the nearest compactor to put her in as Chewbacca put a paw on Luna’s good shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

“I’m fine. We really shouldn’t be surprised.” Luna said to the Wookie as they watched Han and Finn successfully dump Phasma into the trash compactor. “What now?” she asked them. 

“We find Rey and get the hell off this planet.” Finn said, taking charge and walking away. 

“Wait a minute - we need to take a minute and think first.” Luna said, running after him. 

“There is no time to think! Either we find Rey or they come for you and take all of us!” Finn said to them harshly. Luna tried to not snap back at him as she got distracted by seeing a female body climbing a wall. She recognized her as the woman who Kylo Ren was holding as he walked back to the ship before she got shot the second time. 

“I think we found her, and she found us.” Han said to them, Finn redirecting his attention to the girl running at him. They met in the middle and embraced in a hug. “Luna, he’s looking for you and I don’t like it. We can assume how he knew you were here… I think you need to head back to the Falcon. Just call it off, for your safety.” Han said to her. 

“What? Han, I’ve come all this way… I can’t just give up. Maybe it’s a good thing.” Luna said. Chewbacca roared in disagreement as Han looked at her in shock.

“Do you hear yourself? Luna…” 

“We need to take a chance. We told her we’d get him home and I at least don’t intend to break that promise.” Luna said, turning back to the Finn and the girl who were now watching them. “You must be Rey. I’m Luna Solo and we need to get on with blowing up that chamber.” 

“Wait, Solo?” Rey asked as they made a beeline for the chamber. 

“Luna, listen to me! Stop and think!” Han said to her. Something snapped in Luna as they reached the chambers.

“You of all people should know why this is important to me! I couldn’t do anything for him three years ago and I’ll be damned if I do nothing now, Han!” she shouted to him. Rey and Finn looked freaked out from three stories above and Chewbacca told her to keep her voice down from two up. 

“I know why this is important and I want him back to but - for fuck’s sake Luna, he is looking for you with an intent of keeping you here! It’s going to hurt Leia if you don’t get home to her and you know it! Please, for the love of god, just forget about it. We’ll figure something else out.” Han said to her. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming coming around the corner and Han grabbed her arm and dragged her out of sight. She held her breath as in their view they could barely see Kylo Ren stepping out into the light. Luna stifled back a gasp seeing him mere feet in front of her. 

_Now’s your chance, Luna. _

Luna took a quick glance over at Han, debating her next move. Han shook his head at her frantically, trying to convince the girl out of whatever choice she was debating in her head. If she walked out right now, she could convince him to come home to her. She could potentially end this. But there was also the potential of getting taken and then selling out everybody in the room - which she never wanted to do. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall, deciding now was not the moment. 

Kylo Ren almost turned around to see them but instead kept going, walking across the bridge and out of the chambers. “Go help Chewie. I got this floor.” Han said to her. She nodded and made a beeline for the second floor, finding Chewbacca and placing more explosives on the structure. Suddenly the Wookie was grabbing her arm and hiding her again as Kylo Ren appeared back where he had disappeared from. 

“I don’t like this.” Luna whispered to Chewbacca. He nodded in agreement as Kylo Ren started crossing the bridge. He paused in the middle and looked around the room, sensing all of their presences. 

“BEN!” Han shouted. Luna’s heart dropped down to the floor as she watched him approach his son - Kylo Ren. 

“What the fuck is he doing?!” Luna said, coming out of hiding to watch the exchange. Luna couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she did see him take his mask off and with that, any air that was left in her lungs had been exerted. He looked like her Ben Solo - her husband that she wed to, the boy who swept her off her feet all those years ago, the man who shakily asked her to marry him. His dark curls had gotten longer and hung a little bit below his chin, but he had the same face. Kylo Ren was still her husband. 

Han reached up to put a hand to his cheek, softly nodding to his son. But before anyone could think, Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber, piercing it through the middle of his father. Luna let out a loud cry as Han’s body fell to the inside of the planet, Chewbacca and Rey both screamed, earning the attention of Kylo Ren. 

“BEN, NO!” Luna screeched at the top of her lungs. For another split second, his eyes found hers. She could have sworn she saw his eyes getting wet, a tear starting to form, but before she could take another look Chewbacca shot his arrow into Kylo’s left arm and took Luna into his arms and ran out of the base. “Chewbacca - wait! Rey and Finn to the Falcon, retreat!” she cried to him. He protested and finally put her back on her feet. 

They ran as quick as their legs could take them but the rumblings of the planet falling apart separated them. Chewbacca growled as the ground cracked. “Get the ship and find us!” she told him, getting up and trying her best to jump over and avoid cracks. As she was jumping she landed, but this time froze in her place. None of her body parts were moving, and she couldn’t speak which made her fear the worst. 

“Tell Commander Ren we have her. We’ll bring her to the Command Shuttle.” she heard behind her. She recognized that voice from the Jedi Temple days. “It’s been a long time, Luna. Let’s cooperate for him, shall we?” the male voice asked. 

“Chungus…” she choked out, before she felt her body go limp and her vision go to black. 

——

Kylo Ren limped into the Command Shuttle that had been barely brought down for him to get into. Shoulder aching and face burning the ship raced its way off the exploding planet. 

“Where is she?!” he spat to the nearest Knight of Ren. 

“In the chambers, sir. She’s still out.” one of them replied. 

“What do you mean she’s out?!” he yelled, flinging the Knight into the nearest panel, earning protest from Hux that he ignored. 

“To get her on the ship I put her to sleep. She’s alive.” the Knight replied back as Kylo stormed past and went into the chambers. Sure enough, Luna Solo was laying peacefully on the bed sleeping. He froze as the door shut behind him, not knowing what to do. He knew to keep her asleep for as long as he could, because it would be easier to transport her onto the next ship - but what else should he do?

Instinctively he took off his cloak and put it over her body. He then gently brushed a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead - barely. He had his wife back, and he wasn’t going to let her go ever again. 

——

The Falcon landed on D’Quar, the Resistance celebrating the victory. Rey had a heavy heart - she had watched someone she admired die in front of her. Not to mention Chewbacca was upset as well over losing Luna to the First Order. 

Who was going to tell Leia?

Rey assumed it would have to be her and that it would upset a lot of people. She reluctantly walked off the Falcon and found the short, grey-haired General waiting for her in the middle of the mess, as well as someone who looked like a pilot. Chewbacca walked off next to her sadly with Finn on the other side of him. 

“Luna - where’s Luna?!” Poe asked loudly, running to the Falcon, stopping and turning around. “WHERE IS LUNA?!” he shouted. 

“They got her. Kylo Ren was looking for her the second we stepped onto the planet with the intent of getting her.” Rey said sadly. Poe stood stunned as Chewbacca put a paw around him in comfort and Leia went in and embraced Rey. 

“It’s ok. He won’t do anything to her.” Leia said to them confidently. Poe nodded reluctantly, as did Chewbacca earning some confusion from Rey and Finn.

“How do we know?” Rey asked. 

“Commander Luna Solo is his wife.”


	6. six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our bitch is here and he's staying!!!! 
> 
> i'm skipping next weeks update bc its thanksgiving and family time and yada yada yada 
> 
> if you dont know i'm taking requests over on my tumblr (sarcasticallyhateful.tumblr.com) and i'm also posting them here but if u wanna see something with our bitch send me a prompt!!!

The only thing that Luna had prepared for when waking up was not familiar surroundings. What she didn’t expect was to be _comfortable. _She slowly sat up, nursing her hurt shoulder and looked at her surroundings. It was obvious that she was in Kylo Ren’s private quarters. She was in a dark room on a ship in space - that much was obvious. It looked as if it was a master bedroom, a kingsize bed and a walk in closet with an ensuite bathroom attached to it. Slowly she started to get up and walk around, heading for the bathroom first. She took a look in the mirror and softly grunted. Her shoulder wound was bleeding through the bandages and the clothes. She saw a singular towel and she grabbed it, wetting it under the sink and pressing it to the wound under her shirt, wincing again at the pressure and cursing to herself. 

The water turning on must have attracted the owner of the room as she heard footsteps rushing up. Luna closed her eyes briefly and sighed before looking in the direction of the sound and seeing her husband standing in the doorway - looking like he had been through it as bad as she did. He had a scar running the length of his face and his arm was torn open from getting shot by Chewbacca. The scar looked like a burn - he had to have been hit with a lightsaber. Luna resisted the first urge to go over and tend to him, not like she could. Her shoulder was starting to hurt her and it needed to be rebandaged. 

“You’re awake.” he said to her, taking a few steps forward. Luna didn’t say anything as she continued to just stare at him from across the room. She waited three years to be able to be with him again and she didn’t have the willpower to say anything to him. Every single scenario she had run through her head was nothing that could have prepared her for this. “You’re bleeding.” he said to her, rushing to her side and sitting her down on the counter. She rolled her eyes at him as he started to take over.

“So are you.” she said quietly as he went into the drawers and took out some medical supplies.He said nothing as he took the towel from her hands and started to pull her shirt off. “What the—”

“I can’t fix you with this on.” he said simply, proceeding to throw her shirt on the ground, leaving her in a sports bra only. His eyes skimmed her chest quickly before he got to work. 

“Three years go by and still all you want to do is undress me.” she said slowly. She could have sworn that she saw a small smile form on his lips as he took the old bandages off. For the first time since she got shot she was able to see the state of it. “It’s not bad, thank god.” she said quietly. He stayed silent as he washed out the wound and bandaged it up slowly, making sure to be careful in his movements. She watched him as he worked, his gentle movements and his focus on making her better. “What happened?” she asked finally. He brought his gaze up to hers.

“The base exploded. The scavenger, traitor, and the Wookie got away.” he said to her. She breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before her mind went to the rest of the Resistance - to Leia. “Supreme Leader Snoke ordered an attack on the base. They’re evacuating it as we speak and moving onto their fleet.” 

“Let me guess, you’re going to attack the fleet?” she asked quietly as he straightened up, towering over her. He said nothing as he grabbed her a cup for water and placed it next to her on the counter, then going into a medicine cabinet and getting out some pills. It gave Luna all the answer she needed.“Answer me, Ben.”

“Don’t call me that. Take these for the pain.” he said, holding out his hand with the pills. She glared at him quickly before happily taking the pills, drinking the whole cup of water in the process. She placed it back down next to her and looked back up at him. 

“You can’t expect me to call you Kylo Ren.” she said to him. He stiffened at her words, not liking the way Kylo Ren rolled off her tongue. He didn’t expect her to call him that - but he definitely didn’t want her calling him by his former name. After all he went through to get her he still didn’t even really know what he wanted to do with her or what to say. 

“It’s who I am now.” he replied back.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You wouldn’t have come looking for me if it wasn’t.” she said to him, hopping off the counter. “Why do you want me here? After three fucking years, why now?” he didn’t answer her - still not entirely knowing the answer himself. The silence was deafening between the two of them, the tension in the air thick. It seemed as though neither of them knew what to do, so Kylo Ren did what he really wanted to do: he strode over to his wife and held her in his arms. And to his shock, she didn’t push him away. Luna practically melted into his embrace. This was all she had wanted for three years, it was what she dreamt of. But she couldn’t let him go entirely unforgiven - she knew that she had to make him explain himself. She needed to know the reasons behind the constant heart break that she endured since that night. 

“Please don’t…” he said against her hair, reading her thoughts. Now she pushed him away gently, a fierce look in her eyes as she looked up at him, expression unreadable. 

“You don’t _get _to ask me not to ask. Three fucking years, Ben - I have had the same nightmare of you killing everybody every night for three fucking years! I deserve answers!” Luna shouted at him. 

“I don’t have the answers you want, Luna.” he said to her calmly. How he was managing to keep himself calm was beyond him - normally he was the one yelling and screaming. He had never seen her this angry in his life and it almost terrified him. Almost. He knew that her ability to do anything damaging to him, which she was capable of, was hindered by her injured shoulder. 

“Then why am I here? Or do you not have an answer to that either?” she asked him. When he said nothing another string inside of her snapped. “So I’m here prisoner for you, great. My entire family that I’ve made and everyone I know is about to get blown up and I’m prisoner here.” That seemed to strike a nerve with him as she saw a flash of anger, and dare she say hurt, go across his face.

“Damn it Luna, you’re here because after three years of trying to get you out of my head you’re still in it! I tried to forget about you and move on - complete my training but _fuck _I still love you Luna!” he said to her loudly. He prowled closer to her as he talked, backing Luna against the counter in semi-fear. She knew that he wouldn’t do anything to her but to see him angry was scary for her. “You feel the same. I know you do. I can feel it. I felt it on Takodana - I felt your affection, your pain… I wanted to take all the pain away.” he said to her quietly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. “I love you so much…” he said once more. This time his free hand went to her chin, pushing it up to look at him. 

And for the first time all night, she actually took a hard look at her husband. She had already concluded that he hadn’t changed a bit but now she was able to look into his eyes and read what he was feeling. Conflict was drowning his face, his eyes. She knew that’s what it had to be - he wanted to bring her here in hopes that she could make him stronger. He thought he was weak and unworthy of the path he chose and more importantly, now unworthy of her. He was still visibly upset from everything that had just happened and what he had just done, making the conflict worse. What he needed to be versus what he was feeling were two different things. And she felt bad for him - that he was so conflicted. Despite wanting to give him a hard time, and she would, all she wanted to do was take away his pain and conflict. 

Deciding that for a fleeting moment she could, she put both of her hands on his face and brought it towards hers, their lips meeting for the first time in years. He moved his hand on her face to the back of her neck and brought her closer still to his body, attempting to close all gaps in between them. In one kiss every feeling that they had both tried to bury in themselves came back to the surface, all the memories they wanted to forget. There was no going back for either of them anymore, one embrace had the both of them weak for the other. Kylo decided he was going to take a risk and picked her up in his arms and sat her back on the counter she had just hopped down from, spreading her legs and standing himself in between her legs. He wasn’t going to go to far with this, knowing that he’d end up with a black eye or something if he did, but he was dying to show her just how much she meant to him still. And that was his exact intention, until he heard his comm beckoning him in the other room. He grunted as he quickly pulled away from her and stomped off to his comm, residing beyond the confines of the bedroom. Luna followed him slowly outside of the bedroom and into a living room as he opened the line, leaning against the doorframe.

“What, Hux?” he spat, venom clear on his tongue when he spoke Hux’s name.

“The Supreme Leader has requested to meet with the both of us. Right now. Do not keep him waiting, Ren.” Hux said before the line went dead. Kylo had his fists balled on his comm has he flung the pad back down on the couch and looked up at Luna. 

“I’ll be back. You’re not to leave here at all.” he said to her. Luna laughed and rolled her eyes as he walked over to her. 

“Prisoner.” she said to him simply. Anger flashed across his face briefly before he put a hand on her cheek. 

“Your presence here is a secret and I’d like to keep it that way. The less the Supreme Leader knows about you the better. I’ve hidden it for this long - do make sure he doesn’t find out by you roaming the halls.” he said, planting a kiss to her forehead and walking out of the quarters, locking it behind him and leaving her alone in the space. Luna sighed and found her eyes wandering around the space. 

The size of the quarters was enormous - much bigger than he needed. The entrance from the hallway led you into an open floor-plan, the first thing in front of you the living space, on the other side of that, a dining table. To the right of the entrance as the kitchen, the size of it not matching to the rest of the quarters as it was smaller. There was a kitchen island with bar stools and counter space separating it from the entry way and the rest, making the kitchen the only ‘closed off’ space. There was a hallway that on one side had the door to the master and then two more doors on the opposite side and a door at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened up the first door, seeing nothing but a desk with some bookcases encompassing the room. The second door lead to another bathroom - why he needed two of them was beyond her, but she moved onto the third and final door. The room was a decent sized room and only held one thing: a pedestal in the center that had a melted mask. Luna didn’t need to go further to see who’s it was. She knew of her husband’s obsession over Darth Vader and his legacy - which she now should have seen as a red flag for his path. Feeling like she was intruding she backed out of the room and shut the door. She wandered into what looked like the office in the first room and grabbed a book off one the shelves, bringing it back with her to the living room. She might as well do something until he gets back. 


	7. seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a litttttle shorter than some of the others but there's naughty stuff in the next chapter so u gotta deal till then

_He was late. Which should have been no surprise to Luna, but for some reason today she was more nervous than she should have been for their meeting. There were always the chances that another Padawan would follow him and go tell Luke, that he would get caught leaving the bunks even. Her worst fear was that he would stop showing up completely, losing interest in her. Ben told her many times that wouldn’t happen but her anxiety got the better of her, especially on days like today when he was late. When he was late usually it was only by five or ten minutes, never by thirty like today. _

_The later he was the less time they would be able to spend together - Luke would get suspicious of Ben’s whereabouts and General Leia would eventually notice the missing X-Wing. One of her fellow commanders in training was starting to notice too. It started to freak Luna out a little that someone was noticing, and if he went and told the General she would forbid it. Jedi aren’t supposed to have relationships, she would say. Doesn’t matter if it’s her son or not - as much as she’d love to see him married to a nice girl. She talked about it all the time; General Leia Organa wanted no less than two grandchildren one day and she’d “be damned if Luke got in the way of it”. Luna loved to imagine two little Ben’s running around the Resistance base, calling for their grandmother and hold her hand. She’d spoil the shit out of them. _

_“I’m sorry my love, Luke was hounding me about something - why are you crying?” Ben asked, coming into the clearing. Luna put a hand to her face and wiped away a tear that she didn’t even know she had. “What’s wrong?” he was running over to her now, kneeling in front of her and putting his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. _

_“I was worried. You’re never this late. I thought something happened, like Luke finding out…” she said softly in his chest as he planted loving kisses on her forehead. She took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent and calming instantly. There was something about him that just calmed her down. _

_“You know I don’t give a shit what the old man says. Nothing keeps me from you.” he said to her, still holding her closely. _

_“The Jedi Code, Ben…”_

_“Fuck the Jedi Code. If I want to be with you I will. I’ll tell that to him.” Ben said, pulling her off his chest and planting a kiss to her lips. He broke the kiss a few seconds after, still sensing something off. “There’s something else… What’s wrong?” he asked her again. Luna sighed as she dragged him close to her again, making Ben chuckle in amusement. _

_“One of my commanders in training is onto me, I think. Looks at me funny every time I come back. Plus his droid is always hiding around the hangar.” she told him, feeling him tense up at the mention of the pronoun. “I don’t think he’d say anything. Not that kind of guy.”_

_“What’s his name? Do I need to beat the shit out of him next time I’m on base? No one looks at you on my watch.” Ben asked in a rush, jealousy forming in him. Luna sat taken aback by the jealous outburst, having never seen him actually get jealous. His worst fear was her moving on with someone else, not wanting to worry about meeting in secret and knowing they could never actually be together._

_“His name is Poe. He’s a good guy, Ben - great pilot. His droid is cuter than him. Don’t get jealous.” she said to him, kissing his cheek. He grunted as she told him to not get jealous. Ben Solo was not a jealous person. He was pretty much better than everyone at everything, and it was just a fact. But since finding out there were new commanders training, that were male and got to spend more time with her, he couldn’t shake the feeling. “I love you Ben, and only you, got it?” she said, kissing his lips quickly. _

_“Yes, Commander.” he said with a smirk as he picked her up and took her into his lap, a fit of giggles coming out of the girl as he captured her with his arms and his lips. _

_——_

When Luna woke, she was still laying on the couch and it seemed like she was still alone. However, noise outside of the ship made her jump out of her position and over to the viewport that looked out into space. She saw a flurry of TIEs leaving the hangar as well as a Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace, and the entire Resistance fleet in front of them. The Resistance had their bombers at the ready - some were already dropping their load on top of the Destroyer while X-Wings, _Poe’s Squadron, _battled against TIEs. Looking at the Destroyer below her, her knees almost gave out realizing what ship it was.

The Finalizer. The Finalizer was the ship below her - which meant that she was aboard the Supremacy, Snoke’s personal ship. He wanted to hide her from Snoke but he brought her right to his own ship, something she did not understand. She leaned back against the table as she watched the scene unfold below her. TIEs were exploding and X-Wings were getting destroyed, bombers were barely making it out. 

One of the TIEs went towards the bridge of the Resistance fleet. It was a TIE that had tones of red embedded into it - Kylo’s. No one else would have a TIE different from the rest. When she saw that he was closing in on it her heart almost stopped. He was going to kill his mother. Her friends. Everyone she knew. And she was stupid and got herself captured, not being able to do anything about the situation. Slowly she saw Kylo’s TIE begin to back away, but not before a shot was taken directly to the bridge of the ship, causing an explosion.

Luna’s knees gave out and she dropped to the ground, letting out a sob as she watched all TIEs retreat back to the Supremacy. Tears spilled out of her eyes at the thought that Leia was gone - the woman who held her when she cried and walked her down the isle. The woman who had ‘wine nights’ in the command center for all the females and who personally took care of her high command when they were ill. Luna was not controlling her sobs and barely heard the door to the quarters open, followed by a rush of feet to her spot. 

“Go away!” she shouted to him angrily, not wanting to see his face. She feared that he was just as emotionless right now as he was when he killed Han just one day prior. Kylo ignored her and kneeled beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her close to his chest. 

“It wasn’t me. I couldn’t do it. I promise it wasn’t me.” he said to her quietly as she continued to sob into his chest. Getting uncomfortable kneeling on the ground, he picked her up in his arms and walked over to the couch sitting her in his lap as she continued to cry, her cries calming down slightly. 

“Before I left she threatened to demote me if I didn’t go back. She actually threatened to come get me herself before Takodana.” Luna said to him quietly. He didn’t answer - not that Luna expected him to. Back in the day he really wouldn’t answer either, except to laugh or roll his eyes at his mother’s antics. So she refrained from really talking about her in front of him and thats just how it always was. But right now she needed to, and he knew that, so he kissed her forehead as an urge to continue. “She and I shared a room for the first few months after… you know. She was to worried about me to leave, I guess. I barely slept and she slept less. Woman has a heart of gold.” 

“She always liked you more than me, I think.” he mumbled into her hair. Luna laughed to herself as she sat herself upright and turned to him. She could see he was upset too, not a wreck like she was, but visibly upset. He brought her back down to him and held her close. “Tell me more.” He knew that this might help her feel better and it would get their mind off of the future of things. 

“She always used to tell me back in the day that she wanted no less than two grandchildren. Very insistent and particular on it. Said more was acceptable but less wasn’t. And that was when you were with Luke. Guess even back then when I think she didn’t know, she knew.” Luna felt him tense up at the mention of his uncle but quickly started running his gloved fingers through her hair in an effort to calm himself. “I love her.” Luna added quietly. 

“So do I.” Kylo replied back to her. He really did love his mother - it was the whole reason why he couldn’t pull the trigger earlier. He knew that it made him weak but he didn’t fully care. He was stronger in other ways and he was starting to accept it. There was a silence between them before he spoke up again. “I always wanted that too, you know. Never thought I could have it.” 

“Because we couldn’t.” Luna stood up from him, earning a look of disappointment from her husband. The topic of children struck a chord with her, and it always had even beforehand. Kylo sighed as he followed her into the bedroom.

“Luna…” he started. She turned around and shot him a glare. “One day…”

“One day, Ben? Really? You have me hidden on this ship and you want to give me that kind of hope? Please, just don’t.” she said to him as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Kylo sighed, turning on his heel and leaving the quarters to go to his scheduled meeting with the Supreme Leader he had already delayed. Luna sighed this time as she heard the front door click shut. 

All she wanted was to be back home.


	8. eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut 
> 
> also TROS in a week!!!! i might not post on friday because i'll be at work then the movie but if i dont post next thursday then i'll do it friday for sure

After Kylo left, Luna went straight to bed after a sponge bath of sorts. He wasn’t surprised to see her sleeping, but he also was. She had slept a lot since she was brought on board and he didn’t know how he could possibly sleep more. Not wanting to disturb her, he silently took his own clothes off and went into bed next to her, then leaning over and kissing her temple gently, hardly at all. He knew that he probably wasn’t going to sleep at all but wanted to be close to her. Now that he had her, he couldn’t let her go. Plus, he had an odd experience with Rey that was plaguing his mind - something of a force bond. 

He was sure it was the doing of the Supreme Leader. She wasn’t nearly strong enough to form a connection like that and in all honesty, neither was he. He had _tried _to form something like that with Luna years ago and couldn’t. For whatever reason, the Supreme Leader wanted him and Rey to be connected, probably for his own selfish devices. So Kylo would play along, act his part, and then act when the time was right. He knew that he needed to end the Supreme Leader and take over if he wanted to reach his full potential and this would help him. 

Looking down at the woman next to him, Kylo felt his heart beat faster in his chest and his stomach grow warm. He knew that when he first saw her walk onto the old Resistance base with his mother that she was the one for him. He felt a pull towards her and he was not going to ignore it - regardless of Jedi training. She was the light of his life after all these years and he was determined to make up for lost time and to make her the happiest woman in the galaxy. When he took over as Supreme Leader, Luna Solo would get the recognition she deserved. 

A stir in the bed next to him startled Kylo. Luna was moving in her sleep quickly and Kylo’s heart dropped. It was a nightmare - _the nightmare_. He could sense it coming on within her and instantly took her into his arms as she shot up in bed panting. She didn’t fight him as he turned her towards him and brought her right up against his skin. Luna woke with a scream, startling Kylo as he kept holding her tightly against him. Realizing where she was, Luna took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. 

“I’m sorry.” she said to him with a cry after sitting silent for a moment after waking. 

“We’ll fix it. I’ll fix it - you won’t have it again.” he said to her. She nodded as he squeezed her lightly and she relaxed against him. “Is this okay?” he asked nervously. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Luna was wearing a large shirt of his and just her underwear, and Kylo was in just his boxers under the covers. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to love on her right this moment. It had been so long since they had last loved each other like that and he craved it - but he was willing to wait and didn’t want to overstep. 

The beating of his heart helped calm down Luna. It wasn’t beating as fast as he thought it was, it was slow and steady, enough to help her focus on it to even out her breathing. She intertwined one of her hands with his while the other traced circles on his chest, making him intake a sharp breath. It was already taking a lot of his willpower to not get turned on by having her so close, and now she was teasing him? He knew that she wasn’t trying to tease him purposely but he was struggling to not take it that next step right away. He squeezed her hand a little tighter as his muscles tensed up at her continuous touch. 

Luna noticed and sat up straight, leaving his embrace. She knew what he wanted, deep down. Part of her knew that she shouldn’t give it to him - after everything he had done. But the other half of her knew that this is something that she wanted to give to him. It had been so long since they had been together and after the loss of Leia it was something they both needed - they needed each other. 

She stared at him for a long while before deciding to press her lips down onto his. With that, Kylo’s instincts kicked in. His hands moved down to her hips as he dragged her against him, mouth moving quickly against hers. Once she was close enough to him one his hands went to the back of her neck and deepened their kiss, forcing her mouth open with his tongue and letting their tongues dance against each other. 

Luna tangled her hands in his hair and pulled at it gently, emitting a moan from her husband. She smirked against his lips as he decided to waist no time in ripping his shirt off of her, letting her breasts free against his chest. The hand that was on the back of her neck travelled down to one of them and gently massaged it in his grasp. Luna’s head hung in his shoulder as she could now feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every move he made on her body. Kylo’s fingers were now hooked around her underwear and she helped get out of them by lifting herself off of him for a brief second, shimmying the garment down her legs and off. 

“You’re sure?” he asked her as he ran his fingers lower into her thighs. She let out a moan as they lingered stationary for a moment - until she answered she presumed. 

“Oh god yes - _fuck Ben_…” Luna breathed out as his fingers reached her heat. She flung both of her arms around his neck and struggled to stay upright and still as he started to paint circles on her clit. His hand left her breast and moved to her hips to steady her as his thumb massaged the bundle of nerves, leaving room for him to slip two long fingers inside her. “Oh fuck!” she whimpered against him as she felt him enter her body. Her cunt was tight around his large fingers, making Kylo’s pants get significantly tighter around his waist at the thought of what he was going to do with her later. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, alright?” he asked her with concern. He was always like this for her - while he was pleasing her he would make sure that she was comfortable and ready for any moves he made. Meanwhile Luna wanted him to just _get on with it. _

“It’s fucking perfect, Ben - my god.” she cried against his neck, gently nibbling at his shoulder whenever she would feel one particular surge of pleasure wash over her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her at a quick pace and ran his thumb over her clit in circles at the same pace, Luna emitting moans with every breath, a pool of heat starting to surge within her. She could feel herself starting to tighten around him more as he curled his fingers upward when he pumped them inside of her. 

By now Luna was moving her hips against him eagerly hoping that she would soon earn her release. With every movement she made she could feel his hardened cock underneath her, making her more desperate for release. Kylo said nothing as he pummeled his fingers into her harder than ever before, wanting her to release so he could be inside her. He moved his lips to her neck and started to suck, leaving love bites and bruises galore to show who she belonged to. 

“Ben - oh Ben!” Luna cried out as she felt her walls clench around his fingers, orgasm taking over her body as she collapsed on top of him, pussy convulsing around him and cum soaking his fingers. She was seeing stars behind her eyes as he kept pushing his fingers into her, the tightness making it difficult to keep going. His erection was to painful inside of him and he needed to get inside of her quickly, before he came in his pants. 

Kylo flipped Luna onto her back as he drew his fingers out of her, making sure he was careful to not hurt her injured shoulder. He gently kissed her neck and down her body before he got up on his knees and dropped his boxers down and off his body. Luna’s eyes widened at the sight of him, having forgot how big he was. Gently he spread her legs with his hand and lowered herself over him, taking a moment to place a passionate kiss on her lips. 

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much.” he said to her. All she did was nod before he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly started to insert his tip, earning a gasp from his wife. He panicked and stopped, looking up at her for reassurance. 

“Keep going.” she reassured him as he slowly, almost painfully slow, sunk himself into her. She squinted her eyes shut at the pain - it had been a long time since she had been with him. Her body wasn’t used to it like it had been. He was being so delicate with her that it was taking a long time for her body to adjust so he stayed still for a moment, placing kisses up her neck to her lips to give her time to adjust to it. Once more Luna put her hands in his hair and gently started tugging, his moans turning her on more than what she already was. 

“So tight…” Kylo groaned as he sunk himself into her fully. After that, Kylo started to slowly thrust himself in and out of her. It was painfully slow for Luna and she wishes that he would just plow home, but he was determined to savor this moment and make her feel the best that she could possibly feel. His lips found a spot on her neck opposite of where he was before that made her cry out in pleasure as he moved and that’s where he kept them, biting and nipping at the skin as he slowly started to pick up the pace, cock sliding in and out of her with ease because she was so wet for him. “You’re fucking perfect, Luna. So… _ugh, _perfect.” he lost himself in a moan midway through feeling her walls tighten around his rock-hard throbbing cock. 

Luna held onto him for dear life, nails digging into the skin on his back. She was in pure bliss, the feeling of him moving in and out of her starting to form that heat inside of her again. He was hitting her just right and kissing on her neck just right, the perfect stimulation that she needed to make her feel like she was floating on cloud nine. Her moans were becoming louder and his thrusts were becoming more sloppy as she neared her second release and he neared his own. He started to go faster, finally driving home like she wanted him to do from the beginning. Luna cried out his name as he moved his lips from her neck to a nipple for extra stimulation, in an effort to drive her over the edge. 

“_Oh my god…_ keep going, don’t stop - fuck!” Luna cried out as he had repositioned himself to fill her entirely, hitting all the way up inside of her. The heat was unbearable and she felt like the invisible elastic band inside of her was about to snap and ecstasy was going take over her body. She was embedding scratches into his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin as skin slapped against skin. Kylo was nearing his edge as he felt like he was going to combust inside of her, ready to spill his seed deep within her. 

“Come for me baby, _oh god - _Come on my cock Luna. _Fuck!” _Kylo cried out as he felt himself dangerously close to his own release. Without needing any further demands Luna felt a wave of pleasure take over her as she screamed out his name, back arching against the bed and hips slamming up to meet his as her walls tightened around his cock. She saw white behind her eyes as she spilled cum out, milking the thick cock of her husband inside of her. 

It was his turn next as he spilled himself inside of her, thrusting sloppily before he collapsed on top of her, still taking mind to her injured shoulder. Kylo placed kisses along her cheek as they both breathed heavily, coming down from their highs. “Are you okay?” he asked as he slipped out of her. Luna nodded in return as he stood up, scooping her up in his arms afterwards.

“What are you doing?” she asked, still out of breath and body leaking cum - hers and his. He walked them into the bathroom and Luna got a small idea as to what he might be thinking of. 

“We’re showering. I’ll redo your bandages when we’re done.” he said to her slowly, placing her onto the floor on her feet as he started up the shower. He took off her bandages slowly and she looked at her arm - seeing it still red but the wound closed, assuming it was his doing with the force. Kylo took her arm and brought her under the water with him, wrapping his arms around her waist gently as he kissed her. Gently they bathed each other, Kylo careful with her body treating it as though she were made of glass. He took a towel in the shower and made sure to wipe her vagina off gently - an aftercare act that he had never been able to do for her before. When they were finished and wrapped in towels, Kylo sat her back on the counter as he re-bandaged Luna’s shoulder. 

They went back into bed shortly after and fell asleep in each other’s arms, Luna not having her nightmare for the first time in a long time. 


	9. nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! just wanna address a thing or two regarding this story and the tros:
> 
> it will be acknowledging *some* of it. not all of it. basically this is going to be how i wanted it to go minus the reylo. 
> 
> i've got it all planned out and i'm hoping it comes to make sense. it will end better than the movie did. 
> 
> also, a lil smut at the end.

Luna woke up the next morning, or whenever it was, to the bed empty. She let out a disappointed sigh as she got herself up, stealing another one of Kylo’s shirts and slipping it on before walking out of the bedroom. He was nowhere to be found in the living room either, so she helped herself to some food in the kitchen and sat herself down at the oversized table, looking out of the viewport and thinking. 

The First Order was still in range of the Rebel Fleet - the debris of the previous day’s events floating around in space. The sight tugged at her heartstrings and she longed for her friends and family. She wondered what happened to everyone else - where was Poe? Was he alive? And what about Kaydel and Alexandra? Were they alive? Her mind was reeling with various thoughts that when the door opened, she jumped. But instead of seeing her husband, she saw a masked Knight of Ren walk in carrying a bag of clothing. And she was sitting with no panties on and in one of her husbands shirts. The Knight took off their mask and much to Luna’s surprise she saw a familiar _female _face and red braided hair. 

“Sesi?!” Luna asked, almost jumping up out of her chair before she remembered that she was naked under the shirt. Sesi was a padawan of Luke’s who volunteered often at the base and Luna got to know her quite well in her time there, she even knew about her relationship with Ben. She assumed that Sesi was dead - along with the other Knight Chungus. Were all of the Knights of Ren former padawans of Luke? 

“Yes, we are. And hello. I’ve brought you some spare clothes from Seneca and I to wear.” she replied back, Mandalorian accent coming through as she spoke after reading Luna’s thoughts.

“Seneca is here too? How many of you are there?” Luna asked. The Knights of Ren were almost a myth - they never really came out and when they did it was covert missions that were so quick it made you doubt their existence. 

“Five of us, six if you count your husband. Me, Seneca, Zahori, Chungus and Messi.” Sesi said, dropping the bag of clothes at her feet. Luna recognized every single one of those names - they were the few padawans that Ben was friends with back in the day. “These should fit, and if they don’t we’ll find a way to get you some new ones.” Luna stood up and walked over to the bag, carefully opening it and pulling out some clothes, slipping on a pair of pants and finding them fitting perfectly. “He’s been more tolerable the past day and half, you know. Breaking things less, to Hux’s good graces. You’re helping him by being here.”

“And he’s got me trapped in here like a prisoner. He’s trying to hide me from Snoke and yet he brought directly to his ship.” Luna said to her former friend. Sesi’s golden eyes looked right into Luna’s, a funny feeling forming in her chest. _There was something she didn’t know. _Wanting to press on, she opened her mouth to ask questions but Sesi cut her off quickly. 

“I can’t control him, none of us can. Just wait for it to blow over and you’ll be fine soon. One of us will be back later if he doesn’t come back himself.” Sesi said as she put her mask on, turned on her heel and walked out of the quarters. Luna huffed as she picked up the clothes and brought them back into the bedroom, fully changing into one of the few options provided to her. It was a tight all black ensemble, and it would work for now. She could already see her husband going crazy over it. She sat herself back at the table and continued to look out into space, observing what was going on. 

Closely she looked at the Resistance fleet, trying to see if maybe she could remotely see what they were going to do. Luna could see the lights in the escape pods were on - a sinking feeling forming in her stomach. What the heck were they doing? The escape pods were unarmed and more lives would be lost. Luna could only assume that Admiral Holdo was in charge now - because it definitely wasn’t going to be Poe. Admiral Holdo _hated _Poe, they were always butting heads with one another and it was always up to Luna and Leia to separate the two. She was a smart woman but this was really making Luna wonder what she had up her sleeve. They would be lucky if even one escape pod made it to Crait in one piece, assuming thats where they were going. Luna’s heart longed for Leia, who would know exactly what to do in this situation. 

The sound of the door opening to the quarters made Luna’s attention snap to the front of the room, her husband hulking in and out of breath. He paused when he saw her sitting there, expression unreadable. Luna tensed, not knowing how he was feeling or what was going on with him at the moment. Quickly, Kylo walked over to her and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. Luna threw her arms around his neck and sunk into it, but concern grew inside of her. Between what Sesi said to her earlier and how he acted originally, the feeling that there was something going on grew more and more. Suddenly he stepped back from her, looking into her eyes. He knew that she was onto her. _Damn Force users._

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” he said to her, sauntering away and into the bedroom. Something in Luna ticked and filled her with anger - it was the same thing he had told her three years ago the night before he slaughtered the academy. He was not about to push her away, especially given the circumstances of her not being able to leave. 

“Oh no you don’t!” she yelled, chasing after him and cutting him off before he entered their bathroom. He grunted when she pushed him back, making sure to push him just below where he was hurt, annoyance clear on his face but Luna didn’t care. He knew she didn’t care and that she was going to be relentless about this. “We’re not doing this again! The last time you pulled this you killed an entire academy of people and I didn’t see you for three years.” Luna said to him. Deciding to just give up fighting her, Kylo took her arm and sat them down on the edge of their bed. 

“The Supreme Leader has forged a bond between me and the scavenger. I suspect he’s trying to get me to get her here. Neither of us have control over it, but it could prove to be useful - don’t interrupt yet.” Luna started to open her mouth to fight him back, but he sensed the thought long before she could even try to say anything. She huffed to herself as he kept going. “I know it looks bad. But if I can get her here, Supreme Leader will want to see her, and bringing her to him can provide a distraction so I can kill Snoke—”

“You’re going to _what_?!” she screeched, cutting him off this time without a care. She hoped that the rooms were soundproof because the whole ship was sure to have heard her. He was going to kill Snoke?

“Yes, I’m killing Snoke. Haven’t figured out the details yet. Might just wing it.” he said nonchalantly, getting up and aiming for the bathroom again. 

“I’m sorry, you're going to wing it?! And did you forget the part where you have a force bond with another woman?!” She said, shooting her arm across the doorframe causing him to grunt again. 

“If I try to form something he’ll know. And yes, I’m aware of the bond.” he said, lifting her out of the way and entering the bathroom, shutting the door. It was Luna’s turn to grunt at him as she stomped back to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to exit and explain himself further. She had a right to be a little concerned about this force bond, right? Usually that was something reserved for someone extremely special, or so she was told all her life. Why was he having a bond with this scavenger - who she _knew _was Rey. “Stop over-thinking. I’m married to _you._” he said as he remerged and sat back down next to her, pushing her so her back was laying flat on the bed, leaning over her. “_You _are the only one for me. And then this works, _we _will rule the galaxy.” he said, leaning into her neck, breath hot, and placing a kiss on it. 

“Don’t you dare try to seduce me and change the subject, Ben Solo.” she huffed as he worked her pants down to her ankles. That was _exactly _what he planned on doing so that she would stop asking questions. He knew that she cared, but considering he had heard the same thing from all of his fellow Knights already, he was just about done with people telling him the risks and that it wouldn’t work. “You can’t go into a situation where you are going to kill a powerful force user and just - _oh…_” Luna started to scold, put ended in a moan of pleasure. In an effort to shut her up at least a little, he placed his mouth over Luna’s moderately wet cunt and started ever so gently licking her. 

“_Relax._” he commanded of her briefly before going back down on her, licking a stripe up her cunt and causing her to moan out loud. He focused all of his attention down on her bundle of hot nerves, occasionally deciding to run a finger over them as well. He decided to take two fingers and insert them into her, causing Luna to arch her back upwards and thrust her hips into his face.

“Holy shit!” she cried out, feeling the pleasure start to take over. She was still pissed at him and was going to make him talk more after - but with what he was doing to her right now how could she? He knew what he was doing, and she couldn’t say that she hated it. Especially as he started now sucking up her juices that were seeping out of her as he pumped and curled his fingers in and out of her. His breath was unbearably hot on her already soaking wet pussy, assisting in Luna’s building orgasm. She was panting and moaning at every stripe that was licked up and down her cunt, every thrust that was made. She didn’t want it to end - being pleasured like this, especially after not having it for so long. 

Kylo didn’t seem to care how long she wanted to wait it out - because he thrust his fingers and sucked on her faster than he had before, causing Luna to let out a scream as she felt her orgasm take over, seeing white behind her eyelids and body shaking. Her thighs clenched around Kylo’s head as he kept pumping his fingers in her, her walls tightening around them. He took his lips off of her dripping wet pussy and took his fingers out of her, taking one last lick at the juices she just spewed out. Luna panted as he leaned over her on his elbows, pressing a kiss on her lips, her taste all over him. 

“You’re not always going to get away with that.” she breathed out as he hiked her pants back up her and helped stand her up slowly. He smirked at her - in the same _god damn gorgeous way _he always did, and placed another kiss on her again.

“Oh no, it will always work.” he said to her, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her deeply once more. The war could wait - for now this is all he wanted. 


	10. ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parts of this are..... meh. but i hope you enjoy!! we're ending tlj, going into some of my story line and then my version of tros stuff. i'm writing chapter 15 right now and i'm still not at full on tros stuff but i hope you enjoy this in any event!

Luna and Kylo were about to go in for another round when his comm went off. They were lying against each other on the bed, bodies stripped of their clothes and Kylo’s raging hard on dangerously close to her entrance when he heard it go off beside him. He ignored it the first time as his tongue was down her throat and he was teasing her, but when it rang through the second time he thought that he better answer it. 

“WHAT?!” he yelled to the person on the opposite end. 

“Sorry for interrupting, sir, but we’ve detected an escape pod in our airspace.” someone said on the other line - she thought it was Chungus’ voice, but she could be wrong. Kylo stiffened above her and gave her a semi-apologetic look. Luna reluctantly nodded, knowing he was going to have to leave her - knowing it was Rey coming to the ship. 

“Bring it to the hangar and await my command.” he said, turning the comm off and throwing it to the side, slamming his lips down on his wife’s for what felt like an eternity. Finally he broke them apart. “I will be back and when I am, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” he promised in her ear as he got up and threw his clothes back on quickly, Luna helping him with some of it, storming out of the room. Luna then took to putting her clothes back on for the second time that day. She went back to where she had been sitting earlier - that same chair at the table, and looked out to the void that was space again. The Rebel fleet were entering their escape pods, but still attached to the main ship. 

She felt a presence. Not like one in the room with her - but through the Force she presumed. She wasn’t Force sensitive by any means, but from what she gathered, she formed small bonds with people closest to her. It was how she was able to know Kylo was around, and the only other person she could sometimes do it with was Leia. Luna’s breath hitched in her throat - was Leia _alive? _

Before she could think on it any further, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her world went black. 

——

_Luna was on edge. She had been right about Poe Dameron being on to her and Ben, and while he had promised not to say anything to anyone, as did his droid, she was still on edge. The Jedi Padawans were visiting today to help move some new equipment of some sorts and finish out their ‘volunteer’ hours. It was Luna’s first day since being promoted to Commander, along with Poe. Needless to say, seeing her secret boyfriend on her base while she had to work closely with another man who were both working under his mother was not sitting well with Luna. _

_Plus, she had a feeling that Leia knew. She wasn’t showing that she did, but Luna’s gut had never really been wrong before and her gut was saying now that she knew. _

_She was fidgeting with the bottom of her new brown leather jacket - Resistance logo proudly stamped onto the right breast pocket of it and her last name ‘ITCHTA’ running underneath it. She was dressed in her full uniform - tan slacks and a white tunic with her combat boots. She was standing at the control desk with Poe next to her when she heard a series of small beeps coming from the ground next to her. _

_“He says you’re nervous. You are nervous. What’s up?” Poe asked her, leaning against the counter next to her, outfit matching hers but with his last name printed instead. _

_“I can understand him, thank you. And yes, I am nervous. First day on the official job, you know?” she said back to them. The droid beeped below her, saying that she was lying, which caused Poe to let out a laugh. _

_“Come on, you can tell us why you’re actually nervous. We already know your biggest secret.” Poe said to her. Luna blushed lightly at how he saw right through her. _

_“Leia is onto us, I think. Just have a feeling.” she replied back to him. BB8 beeped back that he thinks so too, but to not worry. The little droid had grown on Luna massively and it liked her back, which Luna had been told was difficult to do. She was about to respond back when she felt Ben’s presence near by and turned to see the General walking in, her son and brother behind her, along with another padawan, Sesi, that often volunteered at their base. Luna and Poe both stood straighter for the General and BB8 beeped an excited greeting on behalf of the two them. _

_“Commanders, congratulations.” Luke said to the two of them. They both slowly nodded back, about to respond when Leia cut in. _

_“Luke and his padawans are going to stay here for a moment to look at something. Commander Dameron and his droid will stay with them and Commander Itchta will come with me for a few minutes. I need assistance on something.” Leia said. Luna nodded quickly, managing to avoid Ben’s gaze but feeling the tension as she walked by him with his mother. Luna and Leia walked in silence until they reached an empty office, Luna closing the door on her way in. _

_“What is it you need, General?” Luna asked her, trying to keep her composure as the woman turned around, a soft look on her face. _

_“Luna… you know what this is about.” Leia said to her, taking one of Luna’s shaky hands into her own. Luna visibly stopped breathing for a moment as Leia squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. “What I’m supposed to be saying to you versus what I’m going to are not what you think. I know my son, Luna. He doesn’t do feelings, or emotions. Very much like Han, in that regard. So I’ll take any miracle where he shows a romantic interest in someone and for the record, I’m glad it’s you.” Leia said to her, squeezing her hands one more._

_“Thank you, General.” Luna managed to breathe out in the midst of her surprise. So she wasn’t opposed to the idea of it? She knew that Luke would be which wrecked her nerves, but since it wouldn’t cause any consequences for her personally she felt a little bit better about Leia knowing._

_“It’s Leia when we’re alone. And you’re welcome - you’re so good for him Luna. Tough it out, it will be worth it in the end.” _

_——_

She woke up to her hands bound behind her back, in a seemingly dark room. The binds were metal, no point in trying to break them open. Panic flushed through her, a sinking feeling in her chest knowing where she was and _who _she was with. Luna knew it was to good to be true that Snoke wouldn’t find out about her somehow - it had to happen. Hux probably passed it on to him, and he decided to act when it was convenient for him and when Kylo least expected it. She could feel her anxiety spiking being tied up and she could _faintly _hear Snoke speaking on the other side of whatever wall she was behind. Someone was screaming, and Snoke was laughing. He was trying to get Kylo to kill Rey - complete his true training. Suddenly she as yanked off her feet. 

“How’s this for motivation, Ren?” she heard Snoke’s voice come louder into play and she knew what he was doing. He was going to let her live, _for now_, if he killed Rey. She was shoved down onto her knees in the corner of the room, the red guard’s weapon at her neck. Kylo looked at her longingly, yet seething with anger. Rey looked up at him, mouthing for him to do it. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? You stupid, _stupid _boy. I knew the moment I picked your head apart for the first time. I felt her the second she stepped onto the ship. But I’ll allow her to stay. I’m feeling generous, with her. Kill the scavenger. If you don’t…” 

Time stood still for a moment as Snoke’s words trailed off. She couldn’t focus on anyone in the room but him. He was conflicted on what to do, he didn’t want to hurt Rey. But he absolutely was not losing you. Luna saw him mouth something back to her before Snoke’s voice boomed above her.

“I see it now. Raising your lightsaber, turning the blade on, killing your one true enemy—” The second the word enemy left Snoke’s mouth, the room went silent as a lightsaber ignited, but not Kylo’s. Within a second, the guard that was behind Luna was flung into the wall behind her, killing him on impact. She quickly grabbed the weapon that he had and looked at the scene before her. Snoke was laying on the ground, split in half. The red guards sprinted into action and Luna felt a tug on her arm, looking over to hit her assailant and seeing Sesi at her side. 

“We need to go - now!” the Mandalorian Knight said to her.

“But Ben!” she cried, seeing her husband look towards her at the sound of his name.

“GO!” he hollered at her, Sesi picking Luna off her feet and carrying her away. The scene behind them was chaotic and so was the rest of the ship, but she held onto Sesi as they now ran their way to the Command shuttle to await further command. 

“Our first job was to protect you in this. I know you didn’t want to leave him but I’d rather listen then deal with him freaking out. He’ll survive.” Sesi said, sitting down on a bench and pulling Luna down with her. “Let me see your shoulder.” Luna obliged let her take the arm out, observing it. 

“The rebels are moving to Crait from their escape pods but the main ship is turning towards us!” One of the other knights screamed from the cockpit. Suddenly the entire ship violently shook, everybody flying back five feet or into a wall. Sesi grabbed hold of Luna and tried to steady the both of them as light blinded their eyes. And then just like that, it was over. “They ran through the ship in _hyperspace!_” they shouted. Luna and Sesi both jumped up and looked out the viewport of the ship and sure enough, the Supremacy was torn in half and burning into flames. 

“PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE TO CRAIT!” Luna jumped a mile at the sound of her husband yelling, coming onto the ship with Hux trailing behind him and a few more officers. He rushed over to her side and grabbed hold of her. “Are you alright?” she nodded quickly. “Good.” he said before taking command over the ship. Sesi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back quarters, joining another masked Knight who revealed themselves as Seneca upon arrival. 

“Can you get me the medical kit? These bandages are applied like a toddler did them.” Sesi asked the other knight. Luna snorted as she felt the ship take off and watched the dark-skinned girl walk across the room and grab the medical kit from somewhere. Luna twisted her head to take a look. “Look straight or it messes up the wound. Jesus christ, why didn’t he just take you to medbay?”

“You’re gonna want to ask him that.” Luna replied back to her, hissing in pain as her wound was properly treated for the first time in days with some disinfectant.

“Next time he needs to call one of us instead of insisting he can do it himself.” Seneca said, speaking up for the first time since she got here. 

“Don’t get your hopes up - what the hell is that?!” Luna asked the Knight attending to her arm.

“A cream to heal the raw skin. Yes, it smells rank but it works - she’s fine! Keep your head still!” Sesi said all at once as Luna tried to crane her head to see who entered the room. Luna didn’t have to ask who she was yelling at midway through her thought, though. It was only a matter of time until he showed up to investigate. He was attached to her and everybody knew it. Kylo grunted as he kneeled in front of his wife, taking her hand in his. 

“Do you feel it?” he asked her. Luna nodded, not needing to ask what it was. They both felt her. 

_Leia was alive. _

He squeezed her hand tightly as they seemed to land on the planet, all still for a moment. Sesi finished bandaging her up and exited the room, taking the silent hint from Kylo with Seneca following her. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked him quietly. 

“Blow up the rebels. End it.” he said back to her just as quiet. Luna took a shaky breath in, starting to feel emotional. “You know why.”

“No, I really don’t. Snoke is dead, you don’t have to do any of this anymore. She’s alive, Ben. By some miracle she is and I swear to you, it’s a sign.” Luna said to him, tears brimming her eyes. “I know I can’t change your mind but I can’t watch it. Please.” she said, putting her arms around his neck and going close to him. 

And on queue, for the second time that day, she succumbed to darkness. 


	11. eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!! here's a massive blow out and some smut! 
> 
> also - if updates slow, i apologize. i have everything plotted but for some reason, words are just being REALLY difficult right now and writing for this is getting hard. 
> 
> but it WILL get completed even if updates are every two weeks instead of every week or every how ever long it is. i've got up to chapter 16 pre-written so hopefully in the coming weeks i will get my hopeful mojo back.

Luna awoke to a comfortable bed, her clothes off her body and the sound of soft snoring in her ear. She went to turn over when she realized an arm was draped around her stomach. Sighing she decided to stay laying down in bed, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get up without waking up her husband. She sighed and tried to will herself to relax and rest for a bit more, but all she could think about was what happened after Kylo used the Force to knock her out. She was left wondering what happened to the Resistance after she was asleep. Luna knew that she should have fought him more, but something told her she wouldn’t get far. If he was going to come back to the light and figure out a way to end everything, badgering him wasn’t going to work. She craved to know what happened to them - the only way she could do that was waking him up and asking.

She thought of Leia and Poe, and Alexandra and Kaydel. She was dying to know if all four were in fact alive and healthy. Where were the Resistance going to go? They had allies hidden across the galaxy, but at this point who was willing to take them in? It was too much of a risk taking them in. It was getting hard for Luna to hold out hope for them.

“Stop thinking.” Kylo grumbled from behind her, pulling her close and nestling his lips into her neck. She felt the warmth from his body encompass her and she instantly calmed a little, taking in the scent of him that she could get from his arms around her. “Few more minutes and I’ll answer questions.” he said groggily to her as he placed a lazy kiss on the nape of her neck. Luna sighed as she turned around to face him, barely though as he was holding her tightly. He grunted as he turned to his back, Luna laying herself on his chest.

Luna tried to focus on his heartbeat to get her mind off of everything, maybe to lull her back to sleep for a few more moments. It was just the two of them now; what next? She was clearly not going back to the Resistance - he wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t hold a place in the First Order - Hux wouldn’t allow it. What was she going to do? What was going on with the two of them now - does Luna move past everything he’s done? Now that she’s had time to actually sit and think about the whole situation without the fear of impending death, she realized that while she was enjoying being reunited with her husband she hadn’t exactly forgiven him and talked about anything - nothing was aired out. That would have to happen and it was concerning her. Maybe when it all calmed the possibility of a family would open back up, since he said he wasn’t opposed to Leia’s crazy “no less than two grandchildren” philosophy. She could imagine it, but until then she needed to figure out something to do. She would go crazy if she was stuck inside these quarters any longer.

“Ugh, baby…” Kylo groaned, her thoughts echoing in his head loudly. He knew that she didn’t know how loud they echoed in his head, but they did and once she started he had to stop her somehow. He sat the two of them up, keeping her against his chest. Luna sat up a little more to take a look at him, brushing his hair out of his face. “You are very lucky I love you.” he said, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips quickly.

“You have some explaining to do…” Luna said to him softly as Kylo dug his head into her neck. He groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair, breathing her in.

“We attacked the base with the battering ram. We broke in, and almost had them. But Luke Skywalker force-projected himself to the scene, giving the Resistance enough time to escape. Skywalker is dead - I felt it in the force. At least that part of me can be at peace.” he said to her. Luna sat up straight and looked at her husband, not even trying to hide her relief. She didn’t care that it wasn’t his side of things, the amount of relief she felt knowing that the Resistance lives on made her feel better than anything in the world. “Don’t look so excited.” he mumbled.

“Can you blame me? I thought everyone who I’ve ever cared about and who’s ever cared about me was dead.” She said to him, a little harsher than she anticipated. He flinched a little bit at her words, the truth hurting him a little bit. Just a little.

“You have me, and you know that.” he said back to her.

“Yeah, and where were you these past three years? Here. Your mother and Poe were the ones who were with me. For crying out loud, the woman slept in the same bed as me for three months and Poe slept in her fucking hallway. I contracted pneumonia on that god forsaken base on Hoth and Leia nursed me back to health single-handedly at the risk of her getting it too. And you were here.” Luna said to him, sliding away and trotting into the bathroom, picking up a discarded shirt that she presumed was his in the process. She had to walk away to stop herself from digging herself into a deeper hole. Luna knew that she had to air out her feelings to him eventually - get over the whole thing as best they could. She didn’t think he was aware of the level of betrayal and hurt she felt. It wasn’t just the initial hurt of him leaving and turning into Kylo Ren - it was three years of constant hurt hearing what he was doing to the galaxy. That he was so easily turned and manipulated despite all of the support he had from her and his mother.

“Luna, stop.” he said to her, turning her around to face him as he entered the bathroom.”At some point you need to accept that this war will end. They will lose and you need to know that. The sooner you accept it, the better you will feel.” he told her, feeling part of his temper start to flare.

“Of course I know this war has to end at some point you idiot! That’s not what this is about anymore, you fucking nerfherder!” Luna shouted to him, her voice echoing off the walls of the room.

“Well then what the fuck is it about, Luna? You want me to come back to the light?! Is that why you joined the mission on Starkiller, why she even let you leave?! Do you even think they want me back there? I killed my own father!” he said back to her loudly, not quite as angry as she was yet.

“Of course I know that you’re beyond the point of redemption! Ben, this is about the fact that you allowed someone to manipulate you to the point where you betrayed the two people who love you more than anything! How can’t you see that?”

“She sent me off —”

“So that you could become one with the Force! And you let someone start to control you when you could have stopped it! You could have fucking talked to one of us but you let it happen! And then you just fucking left!” Luna said, screaming at him. All bets were off at this point, she was letting everything off her chest that had been built up. All her anger, her hurt. “I had ten minutes to pack up my shit and get off the base that night. Poe fucking carried me off the base because I didn’t want to leave you behind - I left behind the only remnants of my family behind on that base that you burned down! And then I’ve had that fucking nightmare every night for the last three years keeping me awake. Christ I wanted to die to get rid of the fucking thing - hence the reason why your mother made me move in with her because she was to god damn scared that she’d lose me because of it! Three fucking years of thinking that I could have done something about this and it’s like you don’t even give a shit that any of it happened! I’ve lost good fucking people because of you and your stupidity!” she yelled, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her face as she saw his rage start to ignite. She was thankful that she was able to get that much off her chest and for the fact that his lightsaber was in the other room because right now he was terrifying.

“Luke Skywalker tried to kill me while I was asleep! I had no choice but to leave and join Snoke to save my own skin!” He shouted back at her now, fists balled at his side and nostrils flaring. “When are you going to understand that I am not Ben Solo?! I am not that version of your husband - I am the fucking Supreme Leader of the First Order and I would kill everybody on this ship if it meant you were safe and happy. I care to fucking much about you! I will put every god damn piece of you back together again if I fucking have to and if you aren’t going to see that then you should have stayed on that fucking base with my mother!” By the time he was done his chest was heaving and the tears had spilled out of Luna’s eyes, but she wasn’t done yet.

“I should have stayed with her.” she said to him simply, letting more tears flow as she sunk herself back against the wall of the bathroom and cried. Kylo was still panting from his outburst when he saw her slide down to the floor, his heart aching.

I should have stayed with her. I should have stayed with her.

He had wanted nothing more than for Luna to be with him. He risked everything getting her to him. And now he was blowing it.

Feeling immensely guilty, he slowly walked over to her, getting down on his knees in front of her, pulling his wife to his chest. She didn’t push him away, she didn’t have the strength, and he was thankful. All he wanted to do was hold her right now, so he did. After her cries calmed, she looked up at him wide with eyes, bloodshot from crying and puffy. He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, a gentle one. A loving one. A kiss to show her that he was ready to be there for her - that the past three years wouldn’t happen again. He was hers, and he needed to let her know that.

“Let me make love to you.” Kylo said to her lowly. Luna nodded in response, pressing her lips up against him again but rising up to meet him this time. He stood them both up and carried her back to the bedroom, not once breaking their kiss. Gently, he laid her back on the bed and placed himself over her. He said nothing as he gently took his shirt off of her body, relishing her body. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her neck, slowly going down to her collarbone and kissing that, before moving onto one of her breasts and kissing that as well. One of his hands went to the opposite breast as he massaged that one while his mouth worked on gently sucking at the other. Luna breathed out his name quietly, so quietly that she didn’t even think he heard her or that she even heard herself. His free hand spread her legs so that he could move on, continuing to kiss down the rest of her body. When he got to her legs he kissed the inside of both thighs tenderly, Luna’s hips slightly bucking at the sensation.

Kylo looked up at her briefly before reaching his final destination, and seeing her face already washed over with need he wasted no more time placing his lips on her wet pussy, licking small stripes up and down. Luna’s fists grabbed hold of the sheets next to her tightly as she felt her heat building already. She knew that she shouldn’t worry and that she would have multiple orgasms out of this, but the way he was being so gentle with her sparked something inside of her. He was placing small kisses on her pussy and gently nibbling at her bud, taking one of his thumbs and gently running circles over it to add to the sensation.

How slow and gentle he was being only made her orgasm build up more, and she didn’t even have time to think before she was crying out his name and cumming on his face, grinding her hips into his lips making all feeling in her body go numb as her orgasm took over her body, leaving her breathless as he trailed back up her body, pressing kisses back up her body like he had done on the way down. He skipped her breasts though and went straight for her mouth, capturing her mouth with his own as she came down from her first high. Kylo climbed out of his bottoms, his rock hard erection bouncing out as the bottoms were discarded onto the floor below them.

“Luna Solo, I love you.” Kylo breathed to her quietly as he lined himself up with her. In one gentle thrust he was filling her up, earning a moan from both parties. He paused over her, putting his lips on hers again hungrily, but not too hungry, making sure she still knew that he was planning on ravishing her at this very moment. Her hands made their way to his hair and tangled themselves in it, gently pulling to get him going. After that slowly he begun thrusting in and out of her, panting above her. One of his hands went behind her, arching her back up to bring her closer to him. He set a rhythm quickly and then begun kissing up and down her neck again gently, nibbling at a spot on the nape that would make her moan in pleasure. She had been with him many times but none of it felt as good as this right now. Maybe it was the make up of the argument, having cleared a lot of the air, but she felt like for once there was nothing else wrong in the galaxy and it was just the two of them.

After a few more thrusts, Luna felt another orgasm building inside of her. Kylo’s thrusts were getting a little sloppy, signaling that he was almost at the end of his release. He slowed it down to make himself last longer - painfully slow for Luna. The slower he thrusted the more she felt herself coming close to tipping over. She let out a loud moan as he went back to nibbling on the nape of her neck, his freehand going over to one of her breasts and pulling at the nipple.

“I’m gonna come, Ben…. oh my god, go faster…” Luna moaned out, loud enough for the whole ship to hear her. Kylo let out a grunt against her neck, picking his pace up like she asked to bring his wife to her orgasm. He needed to feel her come around him - he needed his own release. “Ben!” she yelled as he put one last powerful thrust into her, feeling her orgasm take over her body. Luna tightened around his cock and her back arched, vision blurring as she felt him still thrusting into her. Soon after he moaned out her own name, feeling himself come inside her. Her orgasm milked his cock within her and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy and groaning with pleasure from his own release. They laid there for what could have been hours, in reality only a few minutes, riding out their highs and tangled in each others arms.

Despite all the trouble, the heart ache, the tears, Luna Solo was right where she needed to be.


	12. twelve.

As predicted, Luna was starting to go crazy staying inside what she was now referring to as their quarters, which looked identical to the one on the Supremacy. Also as predicted, Hux was refusing to remotely let Luna have any sort of authority and position in the First Order. Despite Kylo’s best efforts to get him to come around at least a little, which Luna was surprised he was doing at all, Hux wasn’t budging. So Kylo made her Commanding Officer of the Knights of Ren instead, an entirely separate entity, which still angered Hux but there was nothing he could physically do about it. He wasn’t going to try to remove the Supreme Leader’s wife from any position of power. The Knights of Ren didn’t rule under the First Order, they ruled under the Supreme Leader, and now Luna. And thank the maker, they didn’t seem to mind that she was now planning out their missions.

Luna’s specialty was always thinking of things that could go wrong and taking them into consideration when planning things - which none of the Knights of Ren, including her husband, ever did. As soon as she started doing that, an increase of success was noticed. They were always successful but things started to go better, pleasing all of the Knights and their Supreme Leader. Though Luna was now a Commanding Officer she pretty much still operated out of their quarters and stayed there unless she was escorted by a Knight of Ren or her husband, a request that he made and asked that she followed, but angrily. She still wasn’t happy about still being a low-key prisoner, but it was something she could live with temporarily.

They had formed a routine after a few months. Kylo would wake up first, do his business and then climb back into bed to wake up Luna - nine out of ten times it resulted in sex to relieve his morning wood. After that, or after Luna was awake in general, they’d shower together, resulting in more pleasure for one, the other, or both most of the time. Kylo would exit and get ready long before Luna was done, and by the time she was done he’d be getting ready to head out the door. Once he would leave Luna was able to get herself ready without him trying to get another one in, putting on her new uniform that consisted of a pair of black tight pants with a singular red stripe going up her left leg, a plain black button up and a black blazer with a red stripe going up the left arm to match her pants.

Luna would then grab something to eat, wait for Sesi or Seneca to come get her, and then she’d head off to the Knights of Ren Command Center just behind what Kylo made his throne room on the days where she had to help plan missions. If they didn’t need to plan anything she’d go over data brought to her by informants on supplies at their dining table all day, alone. She’d spend time with the girls going over what needed to be planned today and what their focus should be, and then time talking to the guys of the group on how to execute it and not die.

And she would do that, all day. Stopping for breaks in between to eat and make sure her husband hadn’t murdered his General yet. On days where there was a mission, Luna would sit at the communication panel reminding the Knights of what they had gone over the days before and stayed on hand incase adjustments needed to be made. When the day was over, Sesi or Seneca would escort her back to her quarters, unless Kylo came and got her himself. They’d sit and eat dinner, he’d curse some more about Hux, Luna would complain about one of the guys. They’d then probably have sex again before going to bed and that would be the end of their day. 

Today was a day where she opted to stay in their quarters. There was no need for her to go all the way down to the command center if she was just going to look at notes all day. Besides, the Knights knew where to find her if they needed her. She was just about done with the first batch she had set aside when the door to her quarters opened, and in strode in Kylo, Sesi, And Chungus rather quickly.

“We have a problem and we need you to advise it.” Sesi said to her, pulling up the chair directlynext to her and taking a seat. Kylo sat opposite of his wife, Chungus next to him. The two men stayed quiet as Sesi began the debrief. “We’ve been having some serious trouble in one of our territories. Targeted attacks towards a few different things - mainly our suppliers, barracks.”

“Civilians too?” Luna asked her. The woman nodded her head slowly. “Who’s doing it?” she asked again.

“Here’s the kicker - we have reason to believe it’s bounty hunters employed by the Hutts.” Sesi completed, drawing her voice out a bit when she said Hutts, looking over to Luna for her reaction. Luna’s face was confused as her eyes darted around everybody now at the table.

“The Hutts? Don’t we send them credits in exchange for goods? Why the hell would they wanna do that?” Luna asked rhetorically. Sesi shrugged her shoulders, as did Chungus.

“Your guess is as good as mine. We pay them a pretty price, doesn’t make sense for them to risk it all destroying our barracks. Hence why we’re here. If anyone is going to try to make some sense of it, we assumed it would be you.” Chungus piped up finally from across the table. Luna sighed, looking over at her husband pointedly. She already knew that he just wanted to go in and kill whoever was doing the attacking, especially without considering what was actually going on. She knew for a fact that’s what he was thinking.

“The only thing I can think of is that they’re being paid off by someone else to do it. They’re paying them a lot if they’re willing to go to this extreme.” Luna said.

“I mean, the Resistance doesn’t have that kind of money. They barely have 50 people, last I heard, and the barracks they have put up are taking up everything they do have. Can’t be them.” Sesi said to them. Luna knew that, she just didn’t want to have to say it out loud. Kylo looked over at her knowingly as Chungus looked a tiny bit sympathetic, Sesi included.

“So they’re being paid off by someone else, not the Resistance. Have we checked to see if they're being targeted too? Just a thought. Maybe someone is sick of it all.” Luna proposed.

“We can check that. But what do we do about the situation in our territory?” Sesi asked her back.

“You guys go down and investigate it. See if anyone has seen anything or knows something. If you find a bounty hunter bring them back for questioning? That’s the best I can think of. If someone is targeting us we need to nip it in the bud quickly. Send me the map of the territory and begin pre-flight checks ASAP. I’ll meet you guys in the Command Center shortly for briefing. ” Luna said to them. Kylo nodded, having been uncharacteristically quiet the entire meeting. Chungus nodded as well, standing to leave. Sesi gave a quick goodbye as both Knights exited the quarters, leaving the married couple alone. “You were quiet.” she stated to him.

“Thought I’d let you handle it. It’s your area.” he said to her, getting up and walking over to her, pulling Luna up out of the chair as he stood next to her. He nuzzled his lips into her neck gently, hands trailing up and down her body. Luna’s comm beeped next to her, signaling the maps had been sent to her.

“I have work to do now. And you have to chaperone me the rest of the day - or you could just let me roam free.” she said to him. He scoffed as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek, giving the answer she needed on her last statement. “I need to get going. Do you have something thought up yet?” she said to him, reaching for her comm and picking it up.

“They’re my Knights, you know. And yes, I do.” he mumbled as she made her way to the door, him behind her, following closely.

“Are you sure they’re not my Knights now?” she asked sarcastically, his hand moving to the small of her back as they walked together in the halls, people turning their gazes away from the pair of them. They were only looking away because of him, whenever she walked with anyone else she got side glances and glares from everyone on the ship. She ignored them after a while, realizing quickly that the main reason why he didn’t want her walking alone: he didn’t want her to be attacked. She assumed no one would dare attack the wife of the Supreme Leader, but he thought otherwise. He walked close to her but she took the lead getting to the Command Center, already seeing the Knights in their full armor prepping to leave. They all stood at attention for Kylo as Luna neared the communication center and the table in the middle of the room.

“You will all go into this territory and investigate what happened - get remains and bring them back. We’re assuming that this will prompt a bounty hunter to show up. Capture them alive for questioning. We need to find out who’s attacking our territories. If it’s the Hutts we then need to find out who’s paying them.” Kylo said to them.

“Sesi and Chungus will lead this one. The rest will follow. I’ll be in your ear the whole time so if things go haywire we can figure it out. Goal is capture the bounty hunter and bring them back here as alive as possible. If everything is all set down in the hangar you need to move out immediately.” she said to the group. They all quickly nodded, gathering up the last of their things before exiting the room. As they exited, unfortunately someone else entered.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Hux sneered as he entered. Luna groaned silently as she prepared the comms, linking the trackers of the Knights to the map she was sent. Kylo could handle this one.

“You said to find a solution to the attacks. We’re finding one.” he said to Hux, back still to him as he watched Luna get to work.

“Sending your Knights in to slaughter everyone is not a solution.”

“They’re not. If you’re going to be annoying, please leave. My Commander and I have work to do.” Kylo said to him, turning around to shoot him a glare. Hux glared at the pair of them before walking out of the room. “Remind me why I can’t kill him, please.”

“Cause despite it all, he’s good at his job. Do something useful and send the entry-point coordinates to the ship.” she said to her husband. It was his turn to huff as he did what she told him to do. Truthfully, he enjoyed seeing her work. Something about the way she acted in the position of command, her authority… he’d be lying if he didn’t say he got off on it. There was nothing better to him than seeing her lead and plan. And she was good at it too - freakishly good. Better than anyone else had ever seen before, he assumed he has his mother to thank for it. “Done yet?” she asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah.” he said simply before going back over to her side, closer than he was before. She refrained from rolling her eyes, sensing the mood he was in.

“Can you all hear me?” she asked through her microphone.

“Loud and clear!” Messi replied, the first to get patched in.

“Affirmative.” Zahori was next to respond, his voice ringing in loudly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Seneca said back to her quickly. Luna saw the ship was taking off, thus a rushed response from the pilot.

“Good for me.” Sesi said, the sound of the engines revving echoing.

“Unfortunately.” Chungus said back with a chuckle. Luna rolled her eyes at him as Kylo got defensive.

“Watch it, Knight.” he said back to him.

“Quiet. You were supposed to receive the coordinates for landing. Can you confirm that for me?” Luna asked, Kylo’s hand snaking around her hip. She shot a glare up at him quickly.

“Can confirm. Enroute now.” Seneca replied. The line went dead for a moment, signaling their transition into hyperspace and seeing their tracker move, and Luna took the opportunity to scold her husband.

“Do you mind?!” she asked him, double checking that she was muted on her end. She didn’t really care if they heard her go off on him, as they’ve all heard it by now. She cared more about them hearing whatever he would say back. When he was in one of his moods with her all bets were off and all filters were discarded.

“Please continue, I insist.” he said back to her quietly, his other hand snaking around the front of her hips so that she was now fully locked in his embrace. She grunted at him, waiting for the Knights to show up in the airspace of the territory. “I like seeing you work.”

“I can tell. You get more handsy than normal and you are quite handsy.” she said back to him, earning a chuckle from her husband. For a moment they watched the tracker in silence, seeing the ship enter the territory and the blink when it landed.

“Just landed, Commander. Entering the area shortly.” Chungus reported to her. Luna reached over, unmuting her end before replying.

“Thank you, Chungus. Keeping lines open.” she said to him, looking up at her husband. He scowled at her but kept his position as they were able to hear the Knights talking amongst themselves and getting off their ship.

“Shit!” Zahori cursed suddenly, the sound of blasterfire echoing through the speaker.

“Status, Knight.” Kylo said through the microphone.

“Fuckin bounty hunter! Didn’t even give us two seconds off the damn ship!” he replied back angrily, shots going off from the Knight’s blaster.

“Alive, Knight! We need that bounty hunter alive!” Kylo echoed into the mic.

“Yeah, we got the picture!” Messi spat back. “What the hell is she doing?!” he shouted. Kylo was about to take the mic again when Luna cut him off, already knowing who was causing the trouble.

“Sesi, whatever it is your doing—” Luna started, stopping mid sentence as she heard a few different grunts and then some silence, minus breathing. “Sesi!”

“I just knocked out the bounty hunter and tied them up. You’re welcome.” she said

“Yeah after you LITERALLY jumped off the top of the ship, you psycho. Preparing for departure.” Seneca barked back to her, line going dead once more. Luna saw the ship take off and coming back to the Finalizer, turning around once more to meet his gaze.

“That was quick.” Luna stated simply, earning a chuckle from her husband.

“Picked them for a reason.” he said to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead quickly and putting a hand on the small of her back. “Now let’s go greet our visitor.” he said to her once more, spinning her around and heading for the hangar.

Little did she knew that this was going to start an even greater war than they had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a handsy hubby
> 
> shit starts to kick up next chapter


	13. thirteen.

Walking to the hangar next to her husband, Luna had a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. The Knights hadn’t arrived back yet, and they had no idea what kind of bounty hunter they were dealing with. Kylo wasn’t worried at all, but he could feel Luna’s anxiety. Her gut was always right before, hence the reason for her nervousness currently. It hadn’t been wrong in all of her previous situations, but it was too late for her to object to it now - they were already walking out onto the hangar.

In public situations where they had to be in front of the whole First Order, while they would walk together they got into a habit of not really acting like a married couple in front of everyone. It was more for their own comfort and to keep up appearances. So when Luna got anxious about something in public she had to do a good job at hiding it because he couldn’t do anything to help her until after. Today though, it was a little more difficult for her to hide her anxiety. She was fidgety, tugging at her shirt gently every now and then in anxiety.

“Calm down.” Kylo said to her quietly as they were nearing the hangar.

“I’m trying.” she said back to him in a whisper. He rolled his eyes at her as they continued to walk next to each other into the hangar, the ship from the Knights of Ren landed and the back opening. One by one the Knights walked out and with them, the bounty hunter. Luna’s jaw dropped open a little upon seeing the unmasked bounty hunter in between Sesi and Chungus - or rather who it was. Darius Fett had disappeared after Kylo had gone and killed the Jedi Academy - he was rumored to be paid by the First Order to hunt down Luke Skywalker. He tried for a few months but then supposedly turned the money back in to the First Order and hid in the Outer Rim. The fact that suddenly here he was again concerned Luna immensely and now Kylo was starting to see why she could be worried.

“Bring him to the interrogation chamber.” Kylo said to the two of them, letting Sesi and Chungus lead the way and the other Knights following, Kylo and Luna going last. “We shouldn’t be surprised.”

“The Fetts will do just about anything for the right high price, so we shouldn’t be. Still need to find out who is targeting us. The fact that whoever this is, is paying high enough for Darius Fett to come out of hiding is worrying.” Luna said to him. He hummed in agreement as Chungus strapped down Darius to an interrogation table, Sesi stepping back next to her.

“Take her back to our quarters. I’ll handle this.” Kylo said. For once, Luna didn’t fight him on trying to get her back to their quarters. She knew that she didn’t want to see whatever it was he was going to do to him so she walked alongside Sesi quickly back to their quarters. Her nerves were still high and she was on edge now more than she was before. Upon getting back to her quarters, Sesi unmasked herself and took one long look at Luna.

“Something’s up.” the Knight said to her, earning a confused look from Luna.

“This makes me nervous. Darius Fett—”

“I’m not talking about this. I’m talking about you. Something’s up with you.” Sesi said, sitting Luna down on the couch and walking over to her. Luna’s heart started to beat faster in her chest as Sesi put a hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes, using the Force to try and find out what was happening with Luna. Seconds later, she opened them, wide with shock. “No way.”

“Don’t say a word to him! He doesn’t know and I want to keep it that way for a few more days.” Luna said to her rushed, grabbing on to both of the Knight’s arms.

“You haven’t told him yet?! How doesn’t he know - if I can feel it he should be.” Sesi asked.

“I have no idea but even I only found out few weeks ago. Please, Sesi. Don’t say anything to him. I need to figure out the best time and this isn’t it.” Luna pleaded. Sesi nodded as Luna sunk back into the couch, the Knight sinking back with her. “We weren’t exactly trying. But we also weren’t exactly trying to prevent it. Maybe two weeks ago I noticed I hadn’t bled in a while - took a test I had hidden and there it was. Two lines for positive. I’m not even nervous he’s opposed to it, because I know he isn’t. I’m nervous because of what’s going on, you know?” she rambled to the Knight.

“Oh yeah, if he’s a freak now it’s only going to get worse.” Sesi said to her with a laugh. Luna groaned as she stood up to go over to the dining table again to attempt to pick up where she left off with work earlier. “What’s all this shit here anyway? Hux would never give you anything personally.”

“This is all the shit Hux tries to pass onto Ben that he doesn’t want to deal with, so I deal with it for him.” Luna said to her, leaning back in her chair feeling now unmotivated to do any of it. All she could think of now was that she did have to tell her husband she was pregnant even though she wasn’t ready to. Especially now with all that was going on. “How the hell am I gonna say anything to him now, Sesi?”

“I don’t know, Luna. You just have to be honest with him, I guess. Sooner the better I would say.” she said to her, making herself comfortable in the seat across from Luna. Sesi watched as her friend sighed before she remembered something that Luna said earlier. “Wait, he isn’t opposed to this?! Like, he wants a child?”

“Yes, if you can believe it he does.” Luna said to her, stopping as the door opened and in walked her husband. She sat up straight as Sesi turned around to face him. “Anything?” she asked him.

“It was the Hutts. Hux is contacting them to arrange a meeting now to see what’s going on. It’s Hux’s problem for the time being. I want the Knights on shifts guarding his cell, to make sure he doesn’t even think about escaping.” Kylo said as he sat next to Luna, Sesi grunting. Nevertheless, the Knight stood up and nodded toward Luna, exiting the quarters and leaving them alone. Luna’s anxiety spiked again at the thought of being alone with him and the thought of what she had to tell him clearly in her mind, praying that he wouldn’t dig and find it befor she could say anything. “You’re still on edge. Come on, lets go lay down.” he said, gently taking her arm and leading them into their bedroom. Luna let him take her in there and decided it was just about now or never.

Luna’s mind raced as she stepped out of her shoes and sat on top of their bed, Kylo climbing on the other side and hovering behind her. She knew that she needed to tell him - but it would just be an added thing that the two of them needed to worry about. She didn’t want him worrying about her more than he already did. It was a lot on her mind and she knew that she would feel better if she just said something to him. She had too. He was going to find out eventually.

“What’s going on?” he asked her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling her back. When she turned to look at him she felt immensely guilty after seeing the worry plastered across his face. He was worried sick about how she had been acting, feeling. She often forgot that sometimes he was still human despite it all. She sighed as she looked up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Luna took one more breath in before she spoke.

“I’m pregnant.” she blurted to him. He froze, breath catching in his throat. Luna looked up at him, eyes wide and full of panic. She tried to read how he was feeling but she couldn’t, and braced herself for whatever flurry of emotions he had.

“You’re… what…. wait, really?” he stuttered out, stomach in knots. They hadn’t been purposely trying, he had no mental preparation for this.

“Yeah. Found out a couple weeks ago… I wanted to wait for a better time but no time is a good time, I guess. I’m sorry.” Luna said to him. The apology at the end caught his attention and he finally looked back at her, turning her to fully face him.

“Sorry?” he asked her. “You don’t need to be sorry - you shouldn’t be. Stop it. You just caught me off guard - a difficult feat, so congratulations.” he said to her, bringing her into his chest and embracing her. His mind was still racing with the news, thoughts of having a child and having to parent when not having an example to go off of, the war with a child. He wanted to turn his mind off.

“It’s just that with everything that goes on normally and now the mess with the Hutts… It feels like a bad time. Plus, we don’t exactly know what to do.” Luna said to him. He chuckled at her ending statement, gently nodding in agreement.

“It’s never going to be a good time. Might as well just adapt and move on.” he said to her, kissing her forehead gently. Luna sighed against him slowly.

“An actual child. A living, breathing child. Oh my god…” Luna said, droning off and groaning. She hadn’t let it sink in yet for her either as she was to worried about him figuring it out by sensing her thoughts. Now that he knew, she could think on it and she was freaking out.

“Would it make you feel better if I said I was nervous too?” he asked her. She nodded. “Good. It’s not like I can lead by example in this department.”

“So we’re both going to have to figure it out.” Luna said to him, pulling away from his chest to look at him.

“Together.” he said, gently trailing a hand down to place on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise but probably not really we knew this would happen at some point!!


	14. fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will not be updating next week because life is going to get very very busy for me next week. see you after then!

The day after Luna finally told Kylo she was pregnant, everything hit her all at once. She hadn’t been sick in the three weeks since she had even found out, but the day after she had told him and every day since, Luna found herself bending over the toilet every morning, evening, and night. The doctors on the _Finalizer _measured her at about 7 weeks and told her that once she crossed over that 13/14 week mark her sickness should go away. At first Kylo thought there was no way that it could be normal and thought that for sure something was wrong, but once he was able to start feeling the presence the growing baby in the Force he calmed down a little bit. 

_Only a little. _

He dotted on Luna’s every need, more so than before. As she guessed, if he was protective before he was worse now. The only people besides the doctors on the whole ship who knew of what was going on were the Knights and thats only because they were able to sense it in the Force. They all picked up a lot of the work that she would normally do when she was sick, which Luna appreciated a lot. Even Kylo himself was picking up some of the work - which was the work he didn’t want to do to begin with.

Currently she was in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, trying to get through some of her work at her dining room table. She threw up everything she had eaten that morning already and hoped that since that happened she would be able to concentrate before getting sick again. Kylo was training with the male Knights and the two ladies were on their way to their quarters with some intel that Luna asked for. When they took in Darius Fett, Luna asked for them to research and see if maybe Resistance allies were also being targeted. It took some time but eventually Sesi and Seneca came up with results, one thing finally being resolved for her. 

Their other problem was the Hutts. Hux was said to be dealing with it and naturally, the Hutts told him that they knew nothing and had wiped all slates clean of interacting with Darius Fett. Kylo, Luna and the Knights of Ren didn’t buy any of it and they were working on letting Hux give the case to them to really figure out what was going on. But, much to no one’s surprise, Hux was not budging and for the pure reason that he didn’t want Luna anywhere near anything to do with the Order. She understood his reasoning and really couldn’t argue with it, but Kylo and the Knights were still going hard at it to get him to see it their way. 

Luna was drinking some tea that the doctors had given her to combat the sickness when Sesi and Seneca walked in. Both were in their regular attire and stripped of their masks, leaving them on the kitchen counter when they walked in the door. Luna was going to try and look presentable, but she gave up on that pretty quickly once she started to feel like garbage everyday. 

“Well, don’t you look great?” Sesi said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from her, Seneca pulling out the seat next to her. Luna snorted as she took another sip of the tea. 

“I’m the epitome of perfect health. Anyway, what do you have for me?” Luna asked the two of them. Seneca smirked as she passed over her comm pad, opening up a document in the process. 

“While we weren’t able to find the Resistance themselves, we found a lot of their allies. There aren’t many of them, of course. But the ones we did find are scattered all across the galaxy and different territories.” Seneca said, Luna scrolling through the list. Luna could have told them that, of course. She knew all of their allies and this list in front of her wasn’t the whole thing. 

“This isn’t all of them.” she replied back, looking up at the Knight. 

“Of course it isn’t. You won’t tell us the whole list.” Seneca said back to her. Luna was adamant on not giving away anything to do with the Resistance, and they all accepted it, to her surprise. She assumed it was her husband that got them all to come to that acceptance.

“That list is all of the allies and territories of the Resistance that have been targeted and attacked by bounty hunters. Turns out, they’re having the same trouble we are. Supplies, barracks of fighters, all being blown up and anyone trying to stop them is killed.” Sesi said. 

“No _fucking _way. So someone is trying to just end it all.” Luna said in shock, reading down the reports. The same exact thing was happening to them as it was to the First Order. But unlike the First Order, there’s no way to tell what’s going on. They certainly can’t go investigate it - Hux would be suspicious of what’s going on.

“My thoughts exactly. We need to investigate.” Seneca said to them, speaking out loud what Luna was thinking.

“We have an idea… and you might actually like it.” Sesi said, digging into her pocket to take out a janky, old-looking comm. “We found this laying around the tech room, completely broken. I went ahead and got it working again - able to be programmed to whatever frequency we need completely cloaked. Our systems won’t be able to pick it up if a signal goes out.”

“We’re _hoping _that you can remember the frequency in which the Resistance transmits their signals. You can program this device to speak to them about the matter. They won’t trust any of us, but they may trust you. Tell them what’s going on with us and maybe we’ll be able to figure it all out.” Seneca finished, looking to their CO for approval. Luna’s mind raced - the chance to talk to Leia again? She’d jump on that in a heartbeat, of course. The risk of getting caught - Kylo finding out especially - was what put her on edge with the idea a little bit. “He’s in on it, by the way. He thinks it’s a good idea. But only him and the two of us know. Not even the guys are in on it.” Luna’s last thought was answered as she sighed, holding her hand out for the comm. It was a tiny little box with a small screen and a microphone, along with a speaker. It would do the trick as long as it could be programmed.

“It’s not a bad idea. Especially if you’re certain they can’t trace it back to this device. Or back track us. Not like they can do anything anyway.” Luna said, looking at the two Knights.

“Can you program it?” Seneca asked.

“Of course I can. I have Leia, Poe, Alexandra and Kaydel’s link numbers memorized. But there’s no way I’m going to do this in front of people, even if it is you three.” Luna said back to her. The two Knights sighed in front of her.

“Fair enough. We’ll leave you to it. I’d advise you try it sooner rather than later - nip the problem in the bud, you know?” Sesi said, standing up. Seneca followed as she grabbed both of their masks. 

“Yeah. Keep him occupied for me. I don’t want him walking in here and speaking, ruining the trust.” Luna said, standing up herself. The two Knights nodded as they left and she booked it into their bathroom, locking the door behind her - just to be safe, though it wouldn’t matter against her Force-user husband.

Luna sat on the floor by the bath, crossing her legs and turning on the comm in front of her. It booted up rather quickly for how old it was, impressing Luna. She’d had to thank Sesi and Seneca later on. Slowly she started to find her way through the navigation to program the device - the interface was older than she was used to. She inputted all four numbers she was going to probably need; Leia, Poe, Alexandra and Kaydel. Once she saw the confirmation that they were in Luna went back to the contacts and selected all four to begin a transmission, finger hovering over the button to start a transmission. Taking a deep breath in she pressed it.

“This is Commander Luna Solo. I - I know this is weird, and out of the blue, and you have every reason to not trust me, but do any of you copy? Again, this is Commander Luna Solo. Anyone copy?” she spoke into the microphone, placing the device on her knees, closing her eyes and praying to the Force. It had to work - they had to pick up something. For the sake of the galaxy, for Luna’s own sanity. If someone was attacking the both of them this war was about to get a whole lot messier and bigger than either party ever wanted it to be. 

“LUNA?!!? Holy shit, Luna is that really you?!” Poe shouted on the other end, voice booming out of the speaker. Luna jumped, fumbling with the device to speak back to him.

“Yeah, it’s me! Oh my god Poe I’ve never been happier to hear your voice!How’s Leia, is she alive, oh god please tell me she’s alive - and Alexandra, Kaydel, where are they?! Is everyone alive?! How’s your droid-” 

“Slow down, oh my god I can’t believe I’m hearing your voice. Everyones fine - we’re hiding, obviously. Wait - General!” There was shuffling of the mic and a loud pop, Luna’s heart racing before the voice she’s been waiting to hear finally spoke up.

“Luna?! How in the world are you doing this?!” Leia asked in a rush.

“Sesi and Seneca - two of Luke’s old padawans, now Knights of Ren. They found this comm in the trash, wiped it, and programmed it blankly for me to contact you. The only people who know about it are the two of them and Ben.” Luna explained to her. She heard Leia mumbling to someone on the other end - probably someone who wasn’t exactly thrilled with the situation. 

“Well I’m happy to hear your voice. Even if it’s strange and we need to be careful. Is there any particular reason why?” Leia asked. 

“Actually yeah. A few First Order territories are being attacked by bounty hunters employed by the Hutts. We’ve already captured Darius Fett and confronted the Hutts, but that hasn’t worked. The Hutts are saying they have no idea what’s going on, cleared all the files and everything. Ben and the rest of the Knights don’t believe it for a second. Ben and I are _trying _to get control of the case but Hux isn’t having any of it cause of me.” Luna explained to them, earning gasps on the other end of the line.

“Wait, you guys are being targeted too?!” Poe shouted in the background.

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Leia said out loud.

“My sentiments exactly, General. We wanted to know if you had any idea as to what’s going on on your end, but I guess you’re as lost as we are.” Luna said to her. 

“The fact that you said bounty hunters and Hutts in the same sentence is more than we knew before. So, it’s pretty much confirmed that someone is going after both of us, someone powerful. The question now is who. We don’t have the resources to find out - it’s going to have to be up to Luna to figure it out. I know that it is something not a lot of us want to do - placing our trust in the First Order. But instead of thinking it as placing our trust in the First Order, we’re placing our trust in Luna Solo.” Leia said to them. Mumbles were heard on the other line and Luna imagined that everyone was gathered around the speaker, listening intently to every word they all said. She imagined that a lot of them were not going to be happy. 

“You know I’ll do anything to figure out what’s going on. Right now everyone wants the same thing. Hux will give the case over to us eventually and if he doesn’t we’ll just go on with it on our own.” Luna said to them. The line went silent for the moment, minutes passing before she heard more. 

“We’re going to trust you on this, Luna. I know you’ll do whats right.” Leia said. 

“I know you do. It won’t be the First Order operating this - it will be the Knights of Ren under my command. They do as I say.” Luna said back to her. Her regular comm signaled that Kylo was on his way back to her now. “Shit, I have to go. He’s coming back. I’ll update as often as I can. Before I go, Leia, you need to know something.”

“Oh god.”

“You’re gonna be a grandmother.” Luna said. She heard the front door open and turned off the old pad, shoving it into her sweater pocket and getting up to unlock the bathroom door. She hoped that Leia didn’t have a literal heart attack on the other end, or where ever the Resistance was right now. Opening the door, Kylo walked into the bedroom, drenched in sweat and smelling. 

“So?” he asked, eyeing her and her sweater pocket. 

“So, what?” she said, walking past him, earning a smirk from her husband. He knew. Oh, he knew. He could read her like a book, sensed how happy she was to talk to his mother and her friend. He could sense that they had agreed to talk mutually on this subject - to let the Knights of Ren take the lead. Luna sat back down at the table, feeling better about herself having talked to her family than she did in all the months she had been with the First Order.


	15. fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! thanks for sticking with me! the end is coming...... idk when though, but it is. words are semi-flowing for this fic and then it will be done! 
> 
> btw now that luna is pregnant i'm going to say how many weeks she is at the beginning of every chapter, just so everyone knows (i've been writing them down for my sanity and to keep track)
> 
> in this one she is ten weeks!

By some miracle, the next day Hux finally gave up the case of investigating the Hutts to the Knights of Ren. Kylo sent Chungus and Zahori to investigate the matter further on Tattooine and took charge of the situation, leaving Luna to just lay around their quarters all day in misery. She talked to Leia again the next day and got an earful for leaving the transmission after dumping the news on her. Even though she was now happy being able to talk to her friends and family whenever she wanted too, she was still just as sick even though she was almost at the point of being out of the first trimester. The Doctor still insisted it was normal so Luna just stayed balled up on the couch with blankets and her work scattered around her. 

Sesi and Seneca spent a lot of their days with Luna, to keep her company and to report back on the reports they were investigating for Luna behind the back of Hux. Because while Hux had surrendered the case over to the Knights of Ren, they couldn’t investigate fully without Hux still breathing down their necks. So, Luna sent the two of them out on their own, undercover, to see what was going on for the Resistance and to see if there was any sort of connection. Leia told them that so far they had nothing they could find and Sesi and Seneca were also having a difficult time finding anything to point in the direction that it could be a connected attack. Luna assumed that if they were connected, which she was sure they were, whoever was in charge told them to be even more careful after the capture of Darius Fett. The two knights were not going to give up, though and that made Luna very happy. 

However it was getting harder to be discreet about it, when even her own husband wasn’t aware of what was going on. It wasn’t her decision to not tell him - the two Knights suggested keeping in a little in the dark on this situation so that Hux doesn’t have anymore things to use against him at some point. Everyone knew that Hux absolutely despised Luna - for obvious reasons - and he loved to bother him about it. So, Kylo was in the dark of the secret missions of Sesi and Seneca. If he knew, he was doing the right thing by not saying anything. 

Currently, Luna had her head on her husbands stomach, having dragged him down to hold her. He obliged, despite the things he had to attend too. Luna’s head was resting on his stomach as he laid back, one of his hands tangled in her hand and the other gently rubbing her lower back. It was almost enough to make her fall asleep right there, but when she would close her eyes the nausea would come back to her. She was amazed at how her husband was taking to her pregnancy - it was bumpy as all hell and she was nervous he wouldn’t have any sort of patience. But he did - if him laying there with her, fully clothed in his full uniform didn’t showcase that already. He was uncomfortable, but as long as she was fine, he dealt with it. 

“I can’t stay here all day.” he said to her quietly. Luna groaned, snuggling closer to him earning a chuckle from above her. 

“Sure you can. You’re the Supreme Leader. Do whatever you want.” she replied back to him. Kylo hummed from above her, yanking her up slowly to have her now facing him. His heart ached at the state of her. She was exhausted, bags under her eyes and face pale. She had lost a little bit of weight because she couldn’t keep anything down. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled his wife to his chest.

“You need more rest.” he said to her. 

“All I do is rest. I’m not capable of doing anything _but _resting. I’m tired of resting.” she complained to him, making an effort to get out of his grip and over to the table, taken over by her work. She leaned over it gently, standing wobbly before Kylo went over and steadied her. 

“Listen to me, for once.” he said to her. She grunted as her husband swiftly picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the bedroom. He parted the sheets using the force as he placed her down gently, covering her back up. “Humor me, please.” he said to her, placing a kiss on the forehead. 

“Fine.” she said back quietly, sinking into the bed. 

“I’ll be back in a little while. I have to go humor Hux.” he said to her, kissing her once more before leaving the quarters. Luna sighed and decided to succumb to her exhaustion.

———

_Luna was late. Which was something that never happened, and it was only by five or so minutes. She hoped today that he was late, but unfortunately as she walked into the clearing, she saw Ben Solo pacing the length of it. His attention snapped over to her when he sensed her enter the space, immediately running over to her. _

_“I’m sorry, the meeting with your mother and Poe went longer than expected—”_

_“I thought something happened to you.” Ben said, putting his arms around her and bringing her to his chest. He held her tightly as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. _

_“I’m sorry.” she said back to him. _

_“It’s not your fault.” he said, bringing her over to the ground so they could sit together. Luna looked at him narrowly. Something was up with him. She wasn’t quite sure what it was. HE reacted better than she thought he would when he told her that his mother and Poe knew about them because they figured it out. Did Leia tell Luke? No, she said that she wasn’t going to tell him. Something else was troubling him. In moments like these Luna wishes that she was force sensitive so she could try to hone in on what he was feeling. _

_“What’s wrong?” Luna asked him, brushing some of his hair out of his face. Ben sighed, looking down at her. _

_“Do you know the story of my grandparents? Has my mother ever told you?” he asked her. Luna and Leia were quite close so it wouldn’t surprise him if it’s just come up in conversation between the two. Leia loved Luna like a daughter and made a lot of points to bring it up with her son almost any chance she got. _

_“No, she hasn’t.” Luna told him. Of course, Luna knew who his grandparents were; they were Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. _

_“Well, my grandfather was a Jedi and my grandmother was a Senator. They both fell in love with each other, despite knowing they could never truly be together. At first my grandmother tried to push him away, to make him get over it but ultimately it didn’t work. Their love was too strong.” Ben said to her. Luna was listening intently, absorbing every word of the story. “They wed in secret on a lake in the country on Naboo. Only a handful of people ever knew. The Jedi Council never found out, Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t find out until my grandfather was turned to the dark side.” Ben concluded, looking at her for a reaction. _

_“That’s beautiful, honestly.” she spoke to him. Ben chuckled, nodding back to her. Slowly he pushed her off his lap and fumbled around in the pocket of his robes for something. Luna watched him curiously, heart stopping in her chest when he pulled out a ring. “Ben—”_

_“I want to do the same thing.” Ben said simply and to the point, adjusting himself so he was on one knee while Luna was still sat on the ground. “Fuck my uncle. Fuck the Jedi Code - fuck anything or anyone that says I can’t be with you. I want to marry you on Naboo by the same lake they wed at all those years ago, saying that despite it all their love is stronger than all. My mother said she’d help us - Dameron and that droid even too. Please, Luna, marry me.” he finished with pleading, watery eyes, overcome with emotion. His hands were trembling as Luna’s own eyes started to water and the tears spilled. _

_“Yes, Ben, oh my god.” she breathed out in a hurry, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He kissed back after he processed what happened, arms going around her back and bringing her flush to him. When they needed to part for air, they both sucked in a big breath and Ben grabbed her hand, sliding the ring onto it. “It’s beautiful, Ben.” Luna said through watery eyes. _

_“My mother gave it to me after she found out about us. It was my grandmothers - she told me not to screw things up.” Ben said to her as Luna stared down at her hand, admiring her ring. “Are you happy?” he asked her after a moment. _

_“Ben Solo, I have never been happier in my life.” Luna said back to him. _

———

Kylo woke Luna back up when he got in, knowing it had been about two hours since he left and she needed to wake up to at least _try _to eat something. She was reluctant to fully wake up at first but then eventually he won, saying he would bring the food to her. Luna sat up in the bed as her husband brought her leftovers of whatever they ordered from the kitchen the previous night. The smell made her stomach churn, but she knew that he wouldn’t let her not try to eat it. 

“I dreamt of when you proposed to me. I haven’t had a dream like that in a long time.” she said to him happily. 

“I remember that. You were late and I thought something happened. That might have been an over reaction, but I was also nervous. I thought you would say no.” he said back to her, shedding some layers of his clothing across the room as she ate. Luna rolled her eyes at him as he collapsed down next to her. 

“It feels weird that it was so long ago…” Luna mumbled to him as he snaked his arms around her waist, humming in agreement. “What did Hux want?” she asked him, taking more food. 

“Wants us to get a move on with the Hutt stuff. Says the Knights of Ren have too much freedom… some usual bullshit. He also thinks you’re up to something, as usual. But this time around he seems a little more set on it.” Kylo mumbled next to her. Luna’s heart dropped to her stomach and she pushed her food away. Did Hux find out? There was no way. Sesi and Seneca were taking Knight of Ren specific TIEs, with no tracing to anyone except Luna and no comm link to anyone except Luna’s janky one. They were leaving when Hux was not around. How could he suspect anything? Kylo sat up straight, looking at his wife and sensing her unease. “Luna…”

“I don’t feel well anymore.” she said to him, laying back down. He knew that wasn’t the case, but he surrendered regardless, figuring now was not the moment to fight with her. Luna pulled at his arm, signaling for him to come to her level. He sighed as he laid down with her, Luna resting her head on his chest. 

He would find out what was going on eventually, but for now, he would settle for this. 


	16. sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun

Luna was still sick. While she wasn’t _as _sick as before, she was still sick. She could keep all of her meals down successfully but whenever she had just a bit too much food she would throw it up. The Doctors gave her some medicine to try to help with some of that, but it didn’t work as well as Kylo wanted it to. He wanted her to be free of throwing up, but she still was. Luna didn’t mind it as much, because at least she could get back to a small routine. 

But instead of her not being sick, she is now starting to show. She can’t wear her uniform pants, as they are too uncomfortable, so she had to get some dresses made for her. Those too were fight and form fitting, but they were more comfortable than a pair of pants. She wasn’t to big yet, but you could tell that she was pregnant and that the small bump was visible through the dresses. The seamstress on board had made her plenty to last her through the end of her pregnancy - for which she was grateful. 

There was still nothing new in the case of what was going on in the galaxy. Sesi and Seneca had been gone for weeks trying to figure this thing out for her, and it was getting difficult to make up excuses to Kylo as to why two of his Knights were missing in action. Luna kept trying to brush it off and for the most part was doing an alright job at doing so, but now the other Knights are on the case too. Luna was starting to worry about the girls though, she hadn’t heard from them in quite some time. The only thing keeping her at peace was seeing their ship still online and that their personal trackers were still online, but other than that she heard nothing. It was putting her on edge - and unbeknownst to her, Kylo was starting to sense it. 

He knew that something was off the entire time. From the moment he found out that the two female Knights snuck off the ship in the middle of the night to right now, watching his pregnant wife pace their bathroom with her eyes glued to her comm. He just didn’t know _what_ but he definitely knew that she was up to something with the two of them. He knew about the device she was using to talk to his mother, he approved it. He knew of her growing concern for what was happening in the galaxy. But he just didn’t know what she was doing now and it bothered him immensely that she wasn’t saying anything, and that she was stressing out in her current state. He was doing everything in his power to protect her, taking on more responsibilities with the planning of Knight of Ren missions, but yet she was the one still stressing herself out. It was radiating off of her and he needed to bring it up, but he was struggling to find the right time. 

Luna had been pacing the bathroom for twenty minutes. At first she went in to pee, but when she didn’t come out he found her pacing and fumbling with her janky comm, viewing the tracking for a ship and two people - Sesi and Seneca. One of her hands rested on her belly while the other held the pad as Kylo made himself comfortable on the edge of the bathtub, watching her pace. She was so in the zone that at first she didn’t even notice him there, causing her to jump out of her skin when she turned to see him. 

“Shit Ben, how long have you been there?!” she asked, placing the pad down on the counter and walking over to him. 

“Twenty minutes.” he mumbled, pulling her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, his large hand capturing the current width of her bump within it as he rested it there. Luna stayed silent, breathing in his scent as Kylo could still feel the energy radiating off of her - the nervousness, the stress, the edge. Kylo sighed as he pulled her out of his chest, looking her dead in the eyes. “Tell me what’s going on.”

She froze. How did he find out? Did - did something happen? Did he know the whole time and just didn’t say anything? Luna mentally slapped herself; of course he was going to find out. He’s Supreme Leader - and a force user. He can probably feel something is off. He always knows. She was silent for a little more than she wanted to be, still sensing him staring at her. She was looking back at him, but she didn’t feel like she was. Right now she just felt frozen in her place, like everything stopped around her. 

“I - I don’t know—”

“Don’t lie to me, Luna. You paced the bathroom for twenty minutes and didn’t even know I was here - I can feel your energy through the force. You’re stressed and worried and you are going to tell me why.” Kylo said, standing them up so it was his turn to pace the room, getting antsy and anger starting to flare as she took a seat where he was. Luna’s eyes quickly darted to his belt and saw that his lightsaber was attached. _Shit. _“I’m not - I’m not angry. I just want to know what the hell you’re keeping from me.” he said again, seeing her look down at his weapon. He took it off, placing it on the counter and came down on his knees before her putting his hands on her knees. 

“I… I am working with Sesi and Seneca to investigate things more… thoroughly. With the help of your mother. Kind of. We’re running the show and she’s just dropping locations for them to go to.” Luna said slowly, trying not to stutter and panic. It was so quiet in the bathroom you could hear a pin drop. Kylo said nothing, and neither did Luna. She could have sworn her heart might have stopped, who knows what happened. You felt yourself start to tremble as Kylo finally exhaled in front of you. 

“Why… didn’t you tell me?” he asked you slowly, gently, despite the fact that he actually looked like he was trying to not blow a gasket. 

“We thought - thought that maybe if would be better if _for now_ you didn’t know… so - so Hux wouldn’t be on you —” he cut you off as you stuttered, standing up again and quickly pacing.

“I can _deal _with Hux! What I can’t deal with is you sending two of my Knights off on a mission that I didn’t authorize behind my back on some theory you have!” he said loudly, slamming his fist into the counter top and making Luna jump. She squeaked in surprise and he gained his composure back after seeing her startled. “I could have _helped_. We could have researched more.” he said once more, coming back over her.

“We’ve been researching from here with nothing. Every time I want to do something that may actually assist, Hux fucking stops me. This was the only way to get it done.” she said to him. Kylo sighed, knowing that she was right. He was upset, but he knew that she was right. Hux wouldn't allow Luna to do anything more than what he wanted her to do - thus the sneaking around. 

"I know... I know." he said, coming close enough to her to allow Luna to rest her head on his chest. "Have they found anything of significance yet, at least?" he asked her. 

"Not yet. We're almost certain that things are connected, though. This was supposed to help confirm but they've been gone and I haven't heard from them-"

"Cause you're using that piece of garbage, probably." Kylo commented smugly with a chuckle.

"It's the only thing I can use to send and receive information from your mother and leave it undetected by Hux - or anyone for that matter." Luna said back to him, trying not to feel defeated at the thought of Sesi and Seneca not coming back. Kylo didn't say anything further, embracing his wife to comfort her. He didn't know what to say to her right now to make her feel better, because the only thing that could make her feel better would be the two of them coming back with something - _anything._ Until then there was nothing he could do and god, it made him feel a little helpless, which was something he was not used to. Even more helpless than what Luna was feeling right now at this very moment, not knowing what was going on or what to do. Guilt clouded over Luna, her mind now racing to the worst case scenario which was the two Knights not coming back. 

A beep on the comm jumped them both back to life, Luna nearly dropping it in anticipation. She gave it a smack to start it up, the dot of their ship moving now, signaling they were on the move - back to the base.

"They're coming back." she breathed out, jumping up to get ready to leave to meet them. Kylo quickly followed her, cutting off her exit with his body. 

"Stay here. I'll bring them back with the rest of the Knights. We will figure it out _together._" he said to her. Luna didn't have much of a chance to fight back against him before he left their quarters, leaving her standing in the middle of the room dumbfounded as to what to do in this moment. 

It didn't take her long to spring into action, preparing their living space for what Sesi, Seneca and Luna like to call jokingly call 'Shadow Zone' - aka they close all the windows, disconnect anything that Hux could hack into and listen, and turn off anything else electric. Just to be safe, they always met in the bathroom. They were sure that they were safest in the bathroom to meetup with - everything was just an extra precaution. The girls would know where to go once they got in, the issue would be fitting everyone else into the room. Luna perched herself on the counter top, notebook and pen in hand that she grabbed from her nightstand and waited to hear footsteps enter the room. She heard them soon after, many of them as Sesi and Seneca lead the way first, going over to stand by Luna. Kylo, Chungus and Messi followed with Zahori closely behind. The men were confused _beyond _belief, but Luna wasn't looking at them. She was looking at the girls and taking in the worry on their faces - the look of dread. 

They had found something.


	17. seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

Luna could sense the energy around Sesi and Seneca - she didn't need to be a force user to sense it. They were full of dread, darkness, and gloom. Whatever they had discovered was not good - if it's shaken the Knights of Ren then it had to be something that was serious/big. Luna's anxiety spiked and she felt her heart start to beat nearly out of her chest. The other Knights were beginning to notice, as well as Kylo, who finally decided he was going to speak up to explain the situation. 

"I've decided that we're going to investigate the situation of the attacks across the galaxy further. Luna's already started with Sesi and Seneca, behind the back of Hux. We run as a unit, as a team, and we're going to stay that way. Secrecy is important, Hux can not find out." Kylo said to them. 

"So what are they digging into? The attacks on our barracks? Didn't we already decide it was the Hutts employing the Fetts?" Chungus asked. 

"We have. But something else that they've been doing is communicating with the Resistance to see if these attacks are connected in any way." Kylo said, looking over too Luna. She sighed, looking over to the two females before trying to continue on. 

"So far, with the help of General Organa's resources, we haven't found anything... yet. Unless they have something to report from this past trip." she said to everyone, looking back over at the girls. She knew that they obviously had something to say. She could tell by the way they were looking around the room. She just knew. 

"We've.... found stuff. We have reason to believe that the person behind the attacks... on us, the Resistance, innocents..." Sesi said, struggling to speak. Luna had never seen her get choked up over anything in her life. Worry consumed Luna and Kylo was actually growing concerned for the whole situation, as well as the rest of the Knights. 

"We have reason to believe the person is a sith lord. We got someone to talk, said they're operating on a planet called Exegol under the orders of someone..." it was Seneca's turn to trail off, but only for a moment before regaining her composure. "We were able to get into their mind and see they are acting under orders of Emperor Palpatine." 

Luna's heart stopped. Emperor Palpatine - as in _the _Emperor Palpatine? One of the strongest Sith Lords in the galaxy, master to Darth Vader? Luna had heard stories about the awful things he did all her life - got a first hand account of it all from Luke himself. He was dead. Or rather, he was supposed to be. Luke explained to her once in very great detail that he was thrown down a shaft on the Death Star that was ultimately destroyed, by Darth Vader himself. How was it possible that he was alive? 

"That's impossible." Zahori breathed out, finally breaking the silence in the room. 

"I saw it in his mind, clear as day. But he's not fully back... he's weak. Only half here - he can't walk, or move much of anything. Hell, it looks like he can't even see from what I saw." Seneca said to them once more. 

"He was addressed so clearly as the Emperor... there's no doubt it’s him. That's the furthest we got before we had to dip out of there. There were fragments of him saying the First Order would come to him and the Resistance would die, but thats it. The attacks on us were to get our attention." Sesi said back to them. The group fell silent for a few moments, each of them collecting their thoughts and taking a moment to absorb the shock. Luna's mind was racing with what they could do - but there was nothing that she could think of that could possibly even remotely work. She was stumped, stunned, she didn't know what to do. 

"Exegol is an ancient sith planet. It's not on any known maps, the only way to get there is to find a Sith Wayfinder that has the map." Kylo said to the group. "They're hidden across the galaxy, only two in existence. If he wants us to go to him, then we will." 

"What about Hux?" Luna asked. 

"We do this alone. If he finds out I'll worry about him." Kylo said to them.

"Where do we even start looking for this thing?" Messi asked them, looking to Kylo for an answer. Luna sighed, running her hands through her hair frustratingly. 

"Find out anything and everything you can about the history of the Sith and bring it back here. That will be a start. You three -" Kylo gestured to the boys of the group, "will be in charge of this one. Start at Coruscant and work your way around the galaxy. Limited contact - send us information once every five rotations to Luna's second comm. If you think you have a solid lead on the wayfinder, contact us and we'll meet you at the location."

"What can we do?" Sesi asked. 

"You two have done enough. Rest - you earned it." he said to the two girls. They nodded in response. "Prepare to leave first thing tomorrow morning. If anyone asks you anything - ignore them. If they insist - kill them." he told the guys, who only nodded in response. "Now everyone leave us. Prepare for tomorrow, you two rest." he ordered to them. All of the Knights quickly took their leave, clouds of dread hung over their heads as they exited. Luna was still seated on the counter when Kylo walked over to her, saying nothing as he took her back into his arms again, letting her rest her head on his chest. 

"We're fucked." she said to him, words spilling out of her mouth before she could bother to take them back.

"No we're not. We'll handle it but you need to stay out if it as much as you can. For the baby." he commented. Sighing, Luna nodded against his chest. He was right - she _did _need to try to stay out of it as much as she could. She wanted to help as much as she could, to stand right there with him but she knew that he was right, as much as she didn't want to fully admit it.

"I need to tell your mother. I said I would alert her as soon as I found something." Luna said in a rush, going to jump off the counter but gently being stopped by her husband.

“Don’t tell her yet.” he said to her. 

“Ben…” Luna started, not liking the direction this was going. She didn’t like betraying Leia’s trust like that, not being truthful to her. 

“We need to be 100 percent sure first. Make sure it’s right. See what he wants.” Kylo said to Luna, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re going to talk to him.” Luna said to her husband in disbelief. 

“Right now that seems to be the only way to not get killed, so yes. We’ll go from there after we find the wayfinder.” he said to her, walking away. Luna hopped off the counter and followed him back into their bedroom. 

“You’re giving him what he wants!” Luna called after him angrily. 

“If it keeps you and the baby safe, then yes.” he said to her, saying nothing more as he walked out of the room. 

She stood speechless, cradling her bump gently. A funny feeling started to form inside of Luna - a tightness, uneasiness. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks: she didn’t know if she could follow her husband into this battle. Complying with the epitome of hatred and darkness; Luna knew that he would go to great lengths to keep her and their child safe, she always knew that. She knew he would do anything for the two of them - but she didn’t know if she could follow him into this. 

Luna knew that he wouldn’t listen to her. Ben Solo was always too stubborn for his own good, ran to the beat of his own drum with little regrets for what he did. But she felt in her gut that she knew this was wrong - that she couldn’t follow him. 

She needed to leave.


	18. eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy balls i'm so sorry its been 2 weeks!! at first missing the week was alright cause it gave me more time to write but literally i've just realized its friday - 
> 
> i've had a massive case of writers block across all things but i do have some pre-written chapters for this.
> 
> the end is coming.

Luna's sickness finally diminished and she was able to function as normal, or as normal as she could get with halfway through a pregnancy. Throughout the weeks, Kylo Ren had begun to rage with the prospect of someone coming for his throne after working so hard to get it for himself. He was going to worlds, killing innocents, stopping at nothing to get himself the wayfinder to try and talk to Plaptine. She had been tossing back and forth in her mind how she was going to leave - but every time she thought of a proposition she was struck with how she would get off unnoticed. Coming to the realization she couldn't do it alone - Luna knew that she needed someone else to help her get out. 

She knew that she couldn't fully trust Sesi or Seneca for this. As much as she loved them, she knew that they would go back and tell Kylo where she went and how she got there - after they would help her out. Plus she feared he would get angry with them and kill them. The boys were completely out of the question as she didn't trust them a whole lot because they had undying loyalty to Kylo. Either way, she can't use a Knight of Ren to get her out. 

Luna couldn't fly a TIE - they would track the TIE down and then it would be back to him finding her. She needed someone who would help her and not say a damn thing simply because they didn't give a shit. 

That's why Luna was seeking out Armitage Hux. 

She was reluctant to come to the conclusion that Hux was her best hope at escape, and she almost changed her mind when he agreed to meet with her. She had messaged him saying that it was going to be something in both of their best interest at the current moment. So, she was walking with Chungus and Messi towards Hux's chambers, choosing them to guard her for the day because she knew they wouldn't ask questions. 

Approaching his quarters, Luna's anxiety spiked. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced, imagining all of the ways this could go wrong, quick. He could say no - flat out. That would be the best situation to go south. He could tell Kylo what was going on and that would really ruin everything. Or, in the off chance he agrees with her, he can get her off. 

She really hoped today he was in an alright mood. Hux was _never _in a good mood, so she hoped that at least for right now he’s feeling alright.

He met her at the door with a smile that unnerved her, even though it seemed kind enough. Luna's stomach lurched as she entered. 

"Mrs. Ren... I admit I was surprised to see you contacted me. I was first just not going to pay it any mind... but your message made me curious." he said, leading the two of you over to a small table by his desk, with two chairs to sit. 

"I know you don't want me around here. I'm not an idiot." Luna started. He scoffed. 

"You are a high-ranking Commander from the enemy. I can't trust you. But please, continue." Hux said degradingly. 

"I'll cut to the chase. I don't like where my husband is heading. He wants to engage with Palpatine. I don't trust Palpatine, I don't trust _him _to do the right thing. He'll get manipulated into darkness again and then it's back to where we started." Luna explained to him, trying to make sure her reasoning was clear. Hux was smart, he understood where the conversation was going quickly. 

"You need my help to get out." Hux commented back to her proudly. Luna nodded back to him. "Can't use a Knight of Ren, they're too loyal. They can track a TIE fighter. The only way to get out would be to sneak you onto my personal ship and drop you off on whatever planet you need to be dropped off on. He can't check that." he finally completed his thought, making Luna nod again. 

"And you are the only person I know who doesn't give a right fuck how Kylo Ren feels on this ship. You hate him." Luna said back to him smartly. Hux paused for a moment, thinking it through. He hummed a few times to himself before looking back to her. 

"My ship leaves at the beginning of the next rotation for a diplomatic mission to Coruscant. If my calculations are correct Ren and the Knights of Ren will be in a training exercise, giving you perfect chance to sneak out. Find your way to the hangar and I can get you on. Try to disguise yourself the best you can. You have until then to figure out where you're going to be dropped off at. I don't know how you're communicating with Leia Organa, but I have to award you in cleverness. Contact your precious General for a pick-up.“ he said, standing up, extending a hand to help up Luna. She took it and met his gaze. "You're right - I do hate him. Remember: next rotation." he said to her. 

"Thank you Hux." she said to her. The door opened, Messi and Chungus waiting for her. 

"Now get out." he said to her, small wink as he closed the door on her. Luna said, a hand on her shoulder from her male companion.

"Everything alright?" Chungus asked her. Luna nodded back. They didn't question anything else as they walked her back to her quarters in silence, Luna trying to push her feelings down her throat and hide them away. When they got back, Kylo was waiting for her, pacing. 

"Where were you?!" he asked her in a rush, the two Knights standing by the doorway. He ran up to her quickly, putting his hands on her arms and bringing her close to him, like she just broke the law but yet like she was fragile.

"Just for a walk. Getting restless. I had Chungus and Messi with me the whole time, it's fine." she said back to her, placing her hand on top of his. The Knights nodded in response as Kylo nodded to dismiss them. The two Knights left the room, leaving the two of them to be alone. 

"I have some training today with the Knights and then I will be back. Will you be alright?" he asked her softly, making her heart lurch. She nodded as he leaned down to kiss her, and she leaned up to savor it. He was caught off guard by the affection but gave it back to her nonetheless. "I'll be back soon." he said, kissing her again. 

"I love you, Ben." she said to him again, kissing him one last time before he left. He smiled back at her as he left, tears brimming her eyes as he walked out of the room. Luna wanted to sit there with tears for a while longer but she had to get going - there was one hour to get to Hux's ship. She took a bag and threw some of her clothes into a bag, some of Ben’s stuff she had taken, and a change of clothes appropriate for Coruscant, grabbing her comm quickly to try and touch base with the Resistance. 

"Luna to... anybody. Anyone there?" she asked. 

"Yeah - I'm here. Where have you been?" Poe asked her through the speaker. 

"I don't have time to explain that - I need a ride from Coruscant, ASAP." she said to him through the device, now taking a moment to find a piece of paper to begin a note to Kylo, to explain her choices as well as give him a way to talk to her. She wrote quickly, running around the quarters as she did.

"You need a - are you _leaving?!_" Poe shouted through it. Luna double checked the time. Twenty minutes. 

"Yes! Hux is sneaking me out on a ship that leaves for Coruscant in twenty minutes one of you needs to get me as soon as possible." she said to him, picking up the note and putting it on the kitchen table, running back to the bedroom to grab a coat to throw on to hide her bump. 

"Shit - okay you get to Coruscant and you go hide on the lower level - you know where. I'll be there!" Poe said, sounding like her was running. 

"I'll see you soon, Poe." she said to him, turning off the comm and putting it in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. 

She took one last look at the quarters she was finally getting used to. Without a second glance, she walked out, closing the door behind her and not looking back, heading towards the hangar. 


	19. nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world is falling to shit and so is my update schedule so here it is a day early 
> 
> [come chat with me on tumblr if you so desire](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com/)

She walked quickly, anxiously. No one paid her any attention - not that she expected they would. Kylo was always so afraid that she would be swarmed if she walked outside alone, but she always knew that he would be wrong. No one would ever dare touch her. She got to the hangar just in time with Hux, she gave her a nod and ushered her forward towards the ship. 

"I trust he doesn't know. You will hide in the back storage closet. Don't leave the ship until I am off." Hux commented as they got to his ship. 

"He doesn't. But we do need to go." Luna said to him. 

"I agree. Prepare to leave." he said to his crew. Luna took off and sat in the storage closet, fingers dancing over her bump and her wedding ring. Her head leaned against the hull of the ship, and she started taking deep breaths in, and deep breaths out to calm herself. She felt the ship take off, and shortly after, zoom into hyperspace.

Just like that. 

Luna feels as though she should be more emotional about her choice. For the last three years of her life, she wanted nothing more than to be back with her husband, then to bring him back to the light. And she finally had him, she almost thought she could bring him back. But with everything going on with Palpatine, it reminded her why he had said to her at first that he was too far gone. 

He was too far gone for her to stay around. It would be the same cycle. Sit there, watch him fall into darkness while not being able to do anything. With going back to Leia, she could make a difference and still try to save him at the same time. She knew what they had to do - they had to destroy Palpatine with no remorse. 

A light shift inside of Luna made her jump, reminding of her second reason to make things right. It was the first time that she had felt that movement, but was relieved to feel it. The only part of her decision that made her feel guilty was that her child might not have their father when they were born. It made her feel guilty for her child and for her husband, but also gave her motivation to nip this problem in the bud. 

She didn't know how much time had passed and more panic set in for her. Realizing how much this could backfire on her just now. He could drop her off and execute her on the spot. He could bring her to a planet that wasn't the one they agreed on and leave her there. Kill her on the spot. It was nerve-wracking and she wishes she had thought all of this out before getting on the ship, but there was no going back now. 

The ship jolted out of hyper space. She steadied herself as she slid around, nearly banging into the wall. Letting out a small huff, she gathered her stuff back at her feet and waited, quickly changing out of her First Order garb and into a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized black sweater she stole from Kylo's closet. She went up on her tip-toes to see out of the small viewport, the view of Coruscant below them shining and welcoming. How would she know to leave the ship? Sure Hux said to wait for him to get off, but how would she know when he was off?

She remembered the view port and scoffed to herself, looking outside and seeing Hux leaving the ship with his ensemble of Stormtroopers, going towards the transport to move him across the planet. She decided that this was her time, slinging her bag over her shoulder and creeping out of the closet. Two troopers were guarding the bottom of the ramp, but other than that no one was around. She needed to work quickly to get to where she needed to go soon.

Slowly, Luna creeped down the hatch, stepping off on the side quietly and then walking away from the ship and around the back. It was still guarded, but no one seemed to be paying her any mind. Was this the work of Hux? She didn’t dwell on it as she dashed out of the landing pad as quickly as she could in her current state. From there, she worked quicker and walked quicker to get to her destination. 

Coruscant was a large planet, bustling with life everywhere. The upper-level of the city was there the rich lived, all the politicians and bankers. The mid-level was where people of moderate class were, not quite rich enough to be up top but still alright. The lower-level was where all the scum lived. Unfortunately for Luna, she needed to go to the lower-level. This was mildly scary for her, as she knew that she couldn't trust anyone down there and she wasn't exactly in the shape to defend herself. But she had to keep going. Poe was meeting her.

She made her way down, gripping her bag tight over her shoulder and keeping her comm close to communicate with Poe. Thankfully, no one paid her any mind. For all they knew, she was just a homeless, knocked up whore wandering the streets to try to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Even though it was full daylight above her, down on the lower level it looked about dawn. The light was dim and she could just barely see where she was going. Continuing to walk, in the distance she saw the light for her destination. 

Uhar's Cantina. The dirtiest, nastiest shit-hole in the entire galaxy. During their academy days, she and Poe practically lived at the shit-hole - the cheap booze and entertainment enough to satisfy any young, stupid cadette. Luna was there so much that Uhar began to offer the two a place to crash when they were too drunk to fly back to base, or when she and Poe were tangled in the sheets together before she was married. She shuddered at those memories and thanked god the two of them came to their senses about each other. Luna also knew that Uhar had a decent-sized underground landing pad where he would smuggle spice across the galaxy. It was the perfect to meet Poe to get out. 

Walking inside, she immediately felt a little bit of unease, but also familiarity. There were a handful of patrons around - not much for this hour of the day. But then Luna saw him at the bar - Uhar. The six foot tall oaf, leaning back against the bar. She sighed, walking up and sitting on the stool directly in front of him, waiting for him to notice her. 

"You know where you need to go, Luna." Uhar said to her quietly, grumbling as he did so. 

"Thought I'd say hi. Old times sake." she said to him. The man scoffed, finally turning to look at her. 

"You know that nothing is like the old times anymore. Everything is all sorts of fucked up, the galaxy is in ruins and its your hubby's fault." Uhar said to her bitterly. Luna stood up to make her leave. "Congratulations, though. Raise it right." he said to her quietly. She nodded in response and quickly made her way to the back of the cantina, using the stairs to go underground. Her heart started to race as she got down lower, until finally, she hit the hidden landing pad. Her breath hitched as she recognized the Millennium Falcon, just as she remembered. 

"Luna - Luna!" Poe shouted from the entrance of the ship. She saw him standing there, just the same as he was when she left. He started running towards her, throwing his arms around her as he approached, bringing her to him, but carefully minding the bump. "I've never been happier to see you in my life." he said to her. All she could do was nod in his chest, letting her tears finally fall from her eyes. "You're safe now. Don't worry. You'll both be safe." he reassured her. 

“P-p-poe…” Luna stammered out in between loud sobs and teary eyes. She was still trembling around him when he ushered her into the back of the Falcon, and for the whole take off they still embraced and he just let her cry. Luna hadn't realized how upset she was until she saw Poe again - how everything had been affecting her. 

"I'm sorry - I - my emotions are just - everywhere." Luna stammered, finally catching her breath and using the sleeve of the sweater she had on to wipe her eyes. 

"Don't apologize - okay? You have nothing to be sorry about." Poe said as the ship lurched into hyperspace. "We're going to get back to base, see Leia, and then we can talk about things, okay? You're fine." Luna nodded in return to him as he brought her back into his chest comfortingly. They rode in silence the rest of the way to base, not saying anything or talking to Rey and Chewbacca in the cockpit as the ship came out of hyperspace and landed on the ground. Poe picked up Luna's bag, putting a hand on her back. "Fair warning, Leia's gonna yell at me first. Sort of left without asking. Gathered up Chewie and Rey and left."

"Poe!" Luna scolded, slapping his arm as they walked down the entrance of the ship, feet touching the dirt of the jungle. Luna took a deep breath - reveling in the clean open air and not the artificial air filter of the Finalizer. People glanced her way at first, starting to whisper but Poe urged her on. 

Then they hit command.

Someone pointed back at them, and General Leia Organa whipped her head around so fast to start screaming at Poe that she _swore _the woman should have gotten whiplash, angry beyond belief at the idiocy of her Commander - until she saw Luna standing next to him. 

Her entire demeanor changed - the anger on her face flashed away and was replaced by shock as she walked up to her, taking one of her hands into her own and placing the other on her cheek, like she had to make sure Luna Solo really was in front of her. Kaydel and Alexandra ran in, presumably hearing the rumblings from people on base on the return of Commander Luna Solo.

"Luna..." Leia breathed, finally wrapping her arms around the girl. Once more, tears brimmed her eyes and spilled out as they embraced. 

Poe was right - she would be safe. They all would be. 

\------

Kylo Ren had a sinking feeling in his stomach for a while now - and he knew why and what it was about. He had sensed Luna's thoughts for weeks now about leaving the ship. 

Oh he knew the entire time. 

There was no way for him not to, her thoughts were loud and she was nervous about it, thinking about it every day. 

And he let it happen. 

At first he was outraged. He wanted to stop her, think of something to keep her there. But the more he thought about it, replayed her reasoning over and over and over in his head, the more he realized that she was right. She needed to leave to protect herself, protect their child, and do what was right. 

He knew earlier that the reason why she kissed him so long, held him so close, it would be the last time they did that for god knows how long. And he let it happen because he knows thats what is for the better.

Still hurt him, though. 

Walking back into his quarters, he knew that she must have left. She wasn’t sitting on the couch, waiting. Her papers weren’t scattered over the dining room table. The bedroom door was open, signaling that no one was sleeping in the room. His gut wrenched as did his heart, the feeling of emptiness all around him. He walked into their bedroom, noticing her stuff was out of place, but some still there. 

And a note. Left perfectly folded on his bedside table. 

With shaky hands that he couldn’t understand, he picked up the note, his given name written on the front of it as he unfolded it, eyes scanning the page. 

‘_Ben,_

_Firstly, I am sorry. So sorry to leave you, to take our child from you when they’re not even born yet. _

_But you’re going back down a path that I can’t follow. It will be the same cycle - you’re willing to do anything to maintain your power, your dark power that I don’t agree with. The First Order will band with Palpatine to cause more destruction upon our galaxy - destruction that people don’t need. _

_You’re better than this. I know you are. I know that deep down, you know that the best thing to do is to is to destroy Palpatine - end it all. The First Order, the Resistance, it all needs to end and we need to become a unified galaxy again. A better galaxy._

_A galaxy our child can survive in without worry. _

_I think you can assume as to where I’ve gone, so do I even need to say it? Written below is the sequence to connect up to my re-programmed comm. Talk to me if you wish, or don’t. I wouldn’t blame you for not talking to me, honestly. But I know both your mother and I would like to hear from you._

_Please forgive me, Ben. Do the right thing - for our child._

_Luna’_

He didn’t realize he was crying until his tears stained the page in front of him. He resisted crumpling it up, suppressed his rage. He knew that she was right, that the path he was going down was not one to be followed.

Ben Solo made a vow right then and there: he was going to set things right this time.

For his family.


	20. twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world is falling apart and so am i

Life went on. Luna settled back in to the Resistance perfectly, promoted to General alongside Leia shortly after her return for all the information she had to give about Palpatine. She moved in with Leia and stayed with her, at first for comfort but since she was inching closer towards her projected due date, she decided that staying with Leia would be best incase anything happened. Of course, Leia happily obliged. 

Luna was absolutely uncomfortable at all times now, not able to sleep very well due to her size, the positioning of the baby, and the anxiety of what was going on in the galaxy right now. Luna had to resort to slip-on shoes because there was no way she was able to wear any other shoe because she couldn’t reach her feet. She lived in over-sized sweaters and dresses for comfort. Luna was ready for her pregnancy to be over - but also wanted her child to stay in her until Ben was back with her and the galaxy was safe.

Much to her dismay though, she never heard back from Ben. She hoped that maybe he would have contacted her by now, but she also knew she deserved to not hear from him for a while. She knew that he was probably hurt, angry, never wanted to speak to her again. She hoped that he would, though. For the sake of their child, she hoped that he would speak with her again. 

The Resistance knew about the existence of Palpatine. Their spy within the First Order had confirmed that for them, also stating that Ben had found the Sith wayfinder that he was looking for. Luna didn’t know if he had been there or not or found Palpatine yet, since he hadn’t been in contact. They were running out of time at the Resistance base, the news that Palpatine was planning on firing on all enemy planets with an unstoppable fleet of Star Destroyers shaking everybody to the core. 

They had 72 hours to think of a plan. And currently, Leia and Luna had no real ideas for how they were going to make this work. 

Poe, Finn, Rey, Chewie and C3P0 were on a hunt to find the second wayfinder, using some uncompleted information from old texts that Luke Skywalker had been working on and a good hunch from Rey. Luna and Leia hadn’t heard from them in a day and it was starting to make her nervous. Leia assured her they were probably fine because R2 could still track the Falcon, but she was still nervous. Leia was trying to keep Luna out of the fighter as much as possible, for her health and the health of the baby, which was only making matters worse.

Not to mention that the bond that Snoke had forged with Rey and Ben hadn’t entirely gone away - or Palpatine was bringing it back to life again. Rey confided in Luna and told her that they were starting to see each other again, which naturally made Luna emotional. Rey’s been clear that she’s been relaying information to Ben only about how Luna and the baby were, just to see if it had any effect on him. Luna hoped and prayed that it did, but then again since she hadn’t heard from him she didn’t know if anything would have an effect on him.

To add to some of Luna’s stress, Leia was starting to feel weaker and weaker every day. She kept pushing on, of course, but Luna noticed when she had to sit down more because standing would become too hard after a long period of time. The way her hands shook when she reached out to Luna. It was worry some, put Luna on edge even more than she already was and needed to be. 

“Luna, we need to convince the General to let the pilots prepare the X-Wings for attack.” Alexandra said to Luna, who was sitting behind the makeshift command center, watching Leia and Maz Katana talk from a distance. 

“I know we do. Preparing for a battle is the only thing we can do right now that can make us feel better about the fact that there is an oncoming battle. But Leia is insisting… no action yet.” Luna mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “Damn baby is right on my pelvis…” she said, trying not to whine. 

“You realize you _are _a General now, right? You can do what you want as much as she can.” Alexandra pointed out to her. Luna sighed, knowing she was right, but she swore that she wouldn’t do anything without the permission of Leia - that they would be a partnership. “Also I swear that baby is going to fall out of you at this point.”

“Don’t say that. Baby has ten weeks left till it can do that. We have 72 hours to figure something out or else I don’t get to see that happen.” Luna said, repeating her point across to Alexandra and to try to reassure herself that they could figure this out. "As for Leia... I'm working on it. A battle is coming and we need to be ready - I just don't want to stress her out about it. She's getting weaker, Alex." Luna said to her, still eyeing the pair from across the field. 

"More reason why you should try to assert your power now. You may be taking over sooner than we think." she said back to Luna, who shuddered at the thought, moving her gaze to her concerned friend sitting next to her.

"No - she can't. I have a baby due in ten weeks, she needs to just take a break-"

"Luna, we need to think of everything here. All of the possibilities. And right now one of those is that General Organa is growing weaker and if she keeps growing weaker and just happens to... you know, we need to form a plan. I think personally she'd be proud of us taking these extra steps, honestly. It's thinking _ahead _which is something we need to do now more than ever." Alexandra told Luna.

"She's right." Leia said from beside them. The two girls nearly jumped out of their skin hearing their General sneak up on them. Luna tried to fight back, to justify herself but Leia spoke up too soon. "We need a plan of attack for this oncoming battle and for all possibilities. Luna, I'm leaving you in charge of that. In the event of my passing I have Poe listed to become acting General alongside you. That should help when the baby arrives." 

"Leia, you say that like you know..." Luna said to her quietly. Leia said nothing as she squeezed Luna's shoulder a bit before walking away, Maz at her side giving Luna a somber look. "I need air." she said, standing up and going in the opposite direction, picking up both of her comms and walking to the nearest open field where she could be alone. 

Leia passing wasn't something Luna thought would have been an issue in this war, and now with her ominous statement, it seemed like it was front and center. She didn't know what Leia meant or what was going on - but she didn't like it. Now on top of trying to plan a battle that she was put in charge of, she had to plan for what to do in ten weeks if Leia wasn't around to run things. Poe would make a great General, but alongside Luna the two of them had no idea what they were doing. 

Ten weeks. She had ten weeks to figure out a plan for the General thing. For now, she needed to sit down, relax, and try to figure out a battle plan. She had no choice but to think of a battle plan - Palpatine was clear. 72 hours until he blew the galaxy to bits system by system. 

Sitting on a log, Luna’s thumb gently moved over her comm from the First Order that she had stolen - the janky one. This was a moment where she wish she could talk to Ben - to have him tell her that things were gonna be okay. Even if they don’t look it. She wasn't overly spiritual, but she did believe in the Force and right now she was hoping and praying to it to see if something could appear to show her some hope. 

A sign. Anything. 

Static in the palm of her hand jolted her out of her thoughts. Her normal comm was silent, no one trying to reach her. The second one was the one that was making all the noise, static echoing through her ears and the forrest. She gave it a good slap to try to get it to connect and the line went dead. Luna sighed, placing her head in her hands, elbows resting on her bump. 

"Luna?" Ben's voice echoed through the jungle out of the speaker, making Luna jump to life again, nearly dropping the device. 

"B-ben?"


	21. twenty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH HUH??? things are beginning to wrap up.

Luna’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest hearing his voice again. She almost dropped the comm - fumbling with it in her hands to hold it as close to her as possible. The baby in her womb jumped alive at the sound of its fathers voice. For a moment there was nothing emitting from the other end of the connection, Luna fearing that he decided to change his mind about talking to her.

“I’m…. I’m glad to hear your voice. I assume you made it to my mother? We heard that you were promoted to General.” Ben asked from the opposite line. She imagined that he was pacing the room right now, probably nearly as stressed as everyone else was. She had only heard rumblings of what the First Order was doing, and she half didn’t want to know what they were up too.

“Yeah, I did, and I was. She’s - she’s not doing well, Ben. She gets weaker every day. Today she insinuated that she’s going to pass soon - I don’t know why she’s doing that, or how she knows or what she’s doing, but I - ” Luna started, tears spilling out of her eyes as she choked up at the end, a broken sob finally leaving her lips.

“She can sense what is coming over the horizon. Things are going to change in the galaxy.” he said through the speaker.

“But saying she’s going to die? Ben it’s your mother.” Luna said back to him brokenly. She heard nothing from the other end of the speaker, leaving Luna alone for a moment until he spoke back up again.

“I know. It is concerning. She probably knows what she is doing, don’t worry about it.” Ben replied. Luna sighed, not understanding how he could be so passive with the information she just told him. "How are you? How's the baby?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Other than the impending doom? Alright. Baby's fine, just about ten or so weeks left. I'm uncomfortable all the time and hardly ever sleep." Luna said to him.

"That's - that's not a lot longer left." he stated simply. Luna held back a chuckle at his surprise. So he was still trying to keep up with her pregnancy, despite being apart.

"No, it's not. And that's only if we can end this war." Luna said to him. It was something she didn't want to say out loud, but just might be the thing to get him to realize what he needs to do.

"Don't say that." Ben snapped on the other end.

"We both know it's true. With you being buddy-buddy with Palpatine now, we don't have much more hope on our end. We're just trying our best to think of a way to solve this." Luna said to him, aggravated.

"Buddy-buddy? Luna, I'm trying to reach out to Rey to work with her, with the Resistance, to end Palpatine. Rey didn't tell you or my mother this?" Now there was a bombshell that she didn't know. He's trying to work with Rey? So what the hell are Rey, Poe, and Finn doing right now across the galaxy? "She didn't. Luna, Rey is the granddaughter of Palpatine, she is the only one who can actually end his reign. I'm offering to help to end this, leave the First Order and get back to you."

"She - she didn't say anything. Ben, she's out there right now trying to find the second wayfinder with Finn, Poe and Chewie." Luna told him.

"I know. The Knights of Ren have spotted them and I'm on my way right now. We have to make it look like we still are at war - we have a spy for Palpatine in our midst here, as well as the Spy for the Resistance."

"Are they in on it too?" she asked him out of curiosity. Luna knew that the Knights of Ren would follow him anywhere because they were loyal to him, but even she wondered what was to far for his Knights. Would they support him even through this?

"Yes. We've all agreed on this plan. No one else in the Order knows. Rey is the only person on your side that knows. We need to keep it like this." he said to her.

"Ben - that's a lot. You don't even know if it will work. I need to tell you mother - it could save her." Luna shot back. Leia was exhausting herself with her hope of Ben coming back to her and with everything else, that maybe if she mentioned this to her it would help her relax a little and not exhaust herself.

"Luna, you can't. Please trust me. It's important that as little people know as possible." Ben begged of her. She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair as he was silent on the other end, awaiting her response.

"Fine. I don't like it though." she said back to him reluctantly.

"Thank you." Ben replied. They were both silent for a few moments before Ben spoke up again. "Luna - "

"General! General - you need to come here now!" Ben was cut off at the sound of Kaydel coming running next to her. Luna heard the line on the other end start to static, signaling Ben was gone in a flash. Kaydel looked at Luna apologetically, helping her off the ground.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, walking quickly as she could next to her.

"It's Leia." Kaydel didn't need to say anymore before Luna nearly started running, if thats what she could call it. People moved out of the way for them as they reached where Leia was leaning over, being supported by an officer.

"Leia, what's going on?" Luna asked her in a rush, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I need you to take over for me." she said, looking up at her daughter-in-law, who was scared and worried for the woman she's looked up to almost all her life.

"What, the operation? Yees, I can do that." Luna nodded to her.

"Not just that - everything." Leia spoke up. Luna's eyes widened and went to fight back before she was cut off. "As I said earlier, Poe Dameron is acting General now. Let him know when they get back from this mission. Last I heard they were on Kijimi, hopefully on their way back here soon. Our best plan of attack is preparing everyone for an attack in 72 hours time - now maybe more like 48."

"Leia - " Luna spoke but Leia weakened and almost fell over. "Go get her to lay down." she ordered to her. Before she was walked away, Leia put one gentle hand on Luna's bump. Fighting back tears, she put her hand on top of Leia's.

"It's a girl. I know it." Leia said with a smile.

"Go rest up and you'll find out soon enough." she replied, trying to hope for the best. Leia gave a smaller smile as she was walked back to her quarters, Maz Katana with her and R2 following, Luna now the center of attention. "Kaydel, you're a Commander now, congratulations. You and Alex keep trying to make contact with the Millennium Falcon."

"Yes, General." Kaydel said as they both turned their attention back to trying to make contact. Luna turned to Rose, who had been silently watching the exchange. Rose's promotion was recent and occurred while Luna was gone, and she didn't know her very well but she had a feeling she could trust her.

"Commander Tico, can you please go around and make sure everyone is making proper preparations for a battle? Even if we don't know how to get to Exegol yet, I'd rather everything be ready to go now than when we get the directions." Luna said to her.

"Right away General." Rose nodded as she ran off, bringing someone else with her. Luna took a seat, catching her breath and her thoughts for a moment. Leia was implying that she was close to death and Luna didn't know how to cope with that, and she didn't have much time to cope with that because -

"General, they're on Endor!" Alex said to her.

"Endor? What the hell are they doing on Endor?!" Luna said, getting up and going over to them.

"I have no idea, we haven't been able to communicate with the Falcon since they left." Alex said to her. It didn't make sense to her at first why they could have ended up on Endor of all places, a place that seems to be far off the path they were going. Until she realized what was on Endor.

"Death Star ruins - the Death Star ruins are on Endor. Holy shit she's figured it out." Luna said to her. "Does anyone from the Falcon copy? Anyone?" Luna spoke.

"It's no use. I tried to get in contact but had no luck." Alex responded back to her pleas.

"Worth a shot." Luna muttered as she only heard static come out of the other end of the speaker. They sat idle for a few moments, until Luna suddenly keeled over with a cry. It was white hot flash of pain in her chest and it came out of nowhere, sparking movement from the child inside of her as well, frantically kicking as Luna was nearly kneeling on the ground.

She saw the scene unfold through his eyes. Ben was fighting Rey on the ruins of the Death Star on Endor - but she was not herself. She was clouded by darkness - literal darkness Luna could see around her. Was she seeing this through the force - through Ben's lifeforce? They were fighting and fighting and Ben froze, as Rey plunged a lightsaber through his stomach.

"Ben." Echoed through their minds as Rey impaled him with his uncle and grandfather's weapon. Luna cried again, not feeling herself within her own body. Suddenly Rey snapped out of it -

"Leia." Rey breathed out - feeling a new lifeforce suddenly around them. The pair of them froze, as Rey felt remorse for what she did, kneeling down in front of Ben to heal his wound. Luna snapped out of her haze a few moments later, surrounded by Kaydel, Alex and a few other commanding officers. The force had shown her through Ben what had happened - or was it through Leia? Luna didn't have a connection with Ben - but maybe their child did.

"Leia - someone check on Leia!" Luna said, standing back up with the help of Kaydel. Luna looked around the ground, seeing the somber looks on their faces.

"She - she's gone, Luna."


	22. twenty two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the last chapter! there will be a short epilogue after this and thats when i'll say a nice big message and shit.

She doesn't remember much. Luna only knows that she somehow managed to get to Leia's bedside to hold her hand just as she was being covered up. The medics had confirmed it, Leia's last breath was taken and she was gone, after she tried to reach out to her son for one last time. Luna had heard the Falcon land, but didn't get up to greet them. 

Medics were still trying to evaluate Luna, but she kept sending them away. She was fine - she knew she was. It was the force connecting her to Ben to see what happened, to see what Leia died for. 

"Oh god..." Luna jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Poe standing at Leia's feet. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Luna asked, putting Leia's hand by her side. 

"Long enough to start believing she's gone." Poe said, sitting down next to her, putting an arm around Luna's shoulders in comfort. They sat together in silence with each other for a few minutes before Poe found strength to speak. "Kaydel told me the news - what the hell was she thinking, Luna? I can't lead an army - I don't know what I'm doing - I don't know how I'm going to do this." 

"I have an idea. You may not like it." Luna said to Poe. She took a breath in as he urged her onward. "So I've been communicating with Ben - or we only communicated today, but still - he said that he and Rey had a plan to take down Palpatine together? But to make it believable they had to only tell a select few people. Leia didn't know and he only told me today."

"I don't see a plan, more of a statement. And if thats true then we still need to fight - we don't even know how to get to Exegol.” Poe said to her. 

“I know.” Luna said, rubbing her temples. “What the fuck are we supposed to do Poe? How are we gonna get through this? How did they do this the last time?” she asked him with a sigh. 

“We had each other, General.” Luna jumped up, recognizing the voice behind her. “It’s been a long, long time Luna.” 

“Lando.” she said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around the man. “I wish this were under better circumstances.” 

“So do I. But I’m here to help. Whatever you two need - whatever the Resistance needs.” Lando said to them. 

“Unless you know how to get to Exegol then we’re at a standstill.” Luna said back to him, as they turned back to Poe and Leia’s body. A comfortable silence fell over them before they were interrupted again.

“General, R2D2 is picking up a signal from Master Luke’s ship. I think his circuits must be fried, that is just impossible - ” C3PO said to the group. This earned everyone’s attention but Poe was quick to jump on it, the realization dawning upon Luna shortly after Poe. 

“Rey.” Poe said, running out and past the droid. Luna followed with Lando closely behind until they reached the computer that had the tracking system displaying an old fighter, flying in the direction of uncharted territory. “She’s lighting the way to Exegol.”

“Call everyone right now. We need to attack.” Luna said to Kaydel, who immediately jumped up and into action. “This is our chance, Poe. We have to take it.”

“I know, I know. All fighters are prepped and ready from your earlier orders we just need the plan.” Poe said to her as the Resistance came rushing around them. Quickly everyone filled in around them, and Luna gave Poe the go ahead to start. “Listen up! Anyone who can fight will fight - we have the map to Exegol! Once we get there we need everyone in a ship to do their best to take out the main Destroyer and the canons on the other ones. As many as we can, we’ll take them out.”

“Every canon taken out is a planet saved. We need everyone’s help in this. Our numbers may not be big, but we need to try. If we can get the main Star Destroyer out, they can’t leave the system. General Dameron is leading that attack for us.” Luna said to the group. Only taking out one Star Destroyer seemed slightly less scary than taking out the whole fleet, right? Luna was trying to convince herself that while convincing the resistance of that. 

“Luna, let me and Chewie take the Falcon around for help. As many people as we can get, we will get. There are people out there who will fight.” Lando suggested. Luna nodded. 

“Go right now, the both of you. Everyone else prepare for take off as soon as possible.” Luna ordered. 

“General if I might - I have an idea for a ground assault.” Finn piped up. 

“Ground assault? You know what - I trust you, Finn. You take the lead on that.” Luna said to him. He gave a nod as he rushed off.

“General, permission to join the ground team?” Kaydel asked her. Luna took a shaky breath in and nodded. 

“Permission granted. But you better come back.” Luna said to her friend. “Alex that means you’re stuck here with me, since any shot of me going out is going to be vetoed.” she tried to say light-heartedly. 

“Damn fucking right it will be. I got the fighters, Finn’s got the ground support, Luna is the brains. Let’s go!” he said, breaking the group up. The Resistance ran to their stations as Luna and Alex set up base by the tracking computers. 

“We got this. We got this, right?” Luna tried to repeat to convince herself as well as the team around her. 

“We can only hope.” Alex said as they watched the fighters lift off, every single x-wing and ship in their whole fleet following Rey’s signal to Exegol. The Falcon went into hyperspace just as the rest of the ships got up to it, signaling the departure of Lando and Chewbacca. 

Luna felt her anxiety spike when Poe gave the call to jump into hyperspace and all the ships jumped. 

“Rey’s reached the surface.” Luna said, watching the screen. 

“Another ship entered the atmosphere - it’s a TIE fighter. One, single TIE fighter.” Alex said to her. Luna’s heart sped up she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. That could only be one person she knew of that would be there in a TIE fighter. “Should they leave it once they get there?” she asked. 

“Yes. Leave it be. It’s Ben.” Luna said to her. Alex nodded as they watched the rest of the ships jump out of hyperspace and enter the system.

“Oh my god…” Poe said from his communicator.

“What Poe?” Luna asked, expecting the worst.

“Luna - there’s too many of them.” Poe said to her. She and Alex grunted, looking at each other worriedly. Luna put her hands through her hair in frustration. She knew that they were going to be outnumbered greatly, but she needed to maintain some sense of hope. 

“Well give it your best shot then!” Luna said to them. 

“You heard her folks, every canon taken out is a planet spared. Black squadron is with me to take out the main destroyer.” Poe said in a hurry. 

Luna watched the screen in silence as one by one, fighters started to get taken out by TIE fighters and canons on the ships. Tears started to well in her eyes as what little of a fleet that they had dwindled. She heard that the ground assault landed on the main destroyer, but all she could stare at was her fleet being taken out one by one. 

“I’m sorry guys. I’m sorry, there’s just too many of them. Luna, I’m sorry.” Poe said brokenly. She felt her heart drop to her chest at the sound of her dear friend emotional like he was. It was the first time she had seen him that emotional, or heard him rather. 

“We tried our best. We knew there wasn’t many of us and more of them.” she said to him sadly. 

“But there are more of us, Generals. There are more of us.” Luna’s head perked up as she heard Lando’s voice come through the speaker. Suddenly hundreds of more ships appeared on the tracking system, one by one. Ships of all kinds and types, from all over the galaxy. 

“Lando, you did it - oh my god - ” she said in amazement. 

“Everyone focus on those canons! Hit them with everything you got!” Poe spoke to them. Luna grabbed hold of Alex’s hand, the two of them squeezing the other as they listened in on the chaos. 

“Luna, there’s hope yet.” she said to her. 

“Not if we don’t get out that main Destroyer or else they’ll leave the system. Poe how’re looking?” Luna asked him. 

“Finn’s on it - holy shit - ” the communication staticed out and suddenly Luna lost all views of the whole fleet. 

“Poe? Poe?! What the hell is going on?” Luna asked. 

“We’ve lost all communication with the fleet! A power surge from the planet below is jamming our signals!” someone shouted from within the group. Luna looked at Alex who was doing her best to try to regain a signal, anything from the whole fleet. 

Luna felt a tug in her chest and she closed her eyes, resting her face in her head. She was transported to a place unknown, for when she looked up all she saw was Ben. It was dark, cold, and he was trying and struggling with Rey to defeat Palpatine, who looked to be powerful again. Rey was flown back, Ben using the force to stop her from a harsh landing. He called the saber she held to him as she stirred and started to use both to fend off the force lightning that Palpatine was throwing at him now.

“Ben…” she breathed. He locked onto her eyes. “Ben, I believe in you.” Luna said to him.

“As do I.” Leia’s voice called out through the force. 

“And I.” another voice called out, the voice of Luke. 

“The Jedi are with you, grandson. Set things right in the galaxy, unlike me.” the voice of who could only be known as Anakin Skywalker called out. Luna watched as Ben stood up straight, felt the force of all the Jedi before him flowing through him as he inched closer and closer to Palpatine - the power starting to fire back into the Sith Lord’s body as he got closer. Suddenly there was a flash of white and then - 

“General? Luna!” Alex shook her. “They did it - they took it down!” Luna jumped back to attention at the sound of that. 

“They - what - ” Luna said. 

“We got it! All fighters jump back to lightspeed!” Poe said. Slowly one by one the ships started to make the jump. But Luna had one more thing that needed to be accomplished and she only trusted one person for the job. 

“Lando, do you read me?!” Luna asked. 

“Loud and clear, Luna. What do you need?” he asked her. 

“I need you to get to the surface - you need to get Ben!” Luna said to him. “Please Lando - Leia died to save him, I need him back - ” she begged, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Of course General. I’ll bring him home for you.” Lando said. She exhaled quietly as ships from the battle started to return to the base, people beginning to celebrate the end of the First Order. 

“I got your cover, Lando.” Poe said to him. Luna’s tears from her eyes started to fall as the tracking systems on the Falcon showed that he was getting low to the planets surface. “I see them - the both of them! We need to hurry, the planet is collapsing - ” 

“We got him! We got him Luna - he’s coming home. Making the jump to hyperspace now, with Poe right behind us.” Lando said. Luna felt Alex’s arms around her as she let out a loud sob, tears free flowing now at the thought that her Ben was coming home. Everyone was celebrating and jumping around, and it was finally Luna’s turn as the Falcon came back into their airspace and she saw it. 

She jumped up and started to run towards where it was parked earlier - as best she could. Alex trailed closely behind her and held her back as the ship landed. Poe appeared at her side suddenly as well and held her back, keeping them steady as the ship landed. It seemed like years before the hangar door opened and Finn came out with someone she didn’t recognize, looking over to the group with smiles. Poe broke off from the two of them and went to hug Finn. Lando descended next, then Chewie and then - 

Luna locked eyes with Ben as he stuck behind Chewbacca - knowing well no one was going to mess with a Wookie. She shook Alex off her shoulder gently as his feet reached the ground and stepped off the hangar. Luna walked as quick as she could over to him as Chewbacca stepped out of the world. It seemed as though everyone around them had stopped to watch what would happen.

Ben took Luna by her shoulders and dragged her into him the moment she was close enough. She let another loud sob escape her lips as her head rested on his chest, the child in her belly waking up and coming alive at the touch of Ben. She started to shake and tremble, her emotions coming over her. Luna clung to him and for what felt like forever they embraced, just the two of them. 

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere now.” Ben said to her through her sobs. 

And finally, she believed him. 


	23. epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is finally the end. 
> 
> i dont even know who reads this, or who will read it. but thank you for sticking around if you have. this little idea of mine turned into something that i'm so so proud of, so proud to call my own. this is the second fic i've ever finished ever in my life. 
> 
> now that this is done, i'm so excited to say that i'll be working on a mando x reader mutlichapter fic! it's going to be slightly au as the timeline that i want isn't one that matches with the show, but i do hope you stick around and enjoy that as well as my other fics!

_one year later_

The breeze of Naboo hit her face, the fresh air something Luna never thought she would get used to. After years of having to stay indoors, secluded to a base, being able to sit on the grass of what is the front of her house…. she never thought she would see it. It was a beautiful day out, appropriate for the day; the anniversary of when the First Order fell. It wasn’t easy integrating Ben Solo into the Resistance, but after many conversations with Poe and Luna, everybody started to ease into the idea of having him around. No one could argue he wasn’t a good pilot when they needed one.

The Resistance moved its main base of operations to Naboo, vowing to keep the planet, its people, and the galaxy safe from harm and operate under the radar. After several negotiations, they agreed and Luna and Ben Solo moved to the planet in which he was from to begin their family. Rey continued her training, and Poe decided to take some time to stay on Yavin 4 with his father, but visited quite often as he couldn’t get enough of his godchild. Finn, Rose, Kaydel and Alex stayed on Naboo, proud to still aid in the protection of the galaxy.

An excited squeal from a few feet away broke Luna out of her thoughts. She laughed at the tiny dark haired baby girl, her father in miniature female form and almost a year old now, and her father watching the native animals from a mile away. Her little hands were wiggling and moving in excitement as her father held onto her tightly to keep her from squirming out of his grasp. 

Ben cried the day that his daughter was born - his mother had been right, and it was a girl. Luna hadn’t seen Ben cry in his life she thinks, but when he held his daughter for the first time, he did. They both ached for Leia to be there with them, but they knew that she really was with them - through the force. They felt is appropriate to name their daughter Padme Leia Solo - after the woman they looked up to so much, and Ben’s grandmother Padme Amidala. It was almost a no-brainer for the two. 

Luna saw Ben walking back to her, sitting on the grass outside their home. Padme’s head was resting against her father, eyes barely open. The eleven-month old was exhausted, barely able to stay awake after running around all afternoon. 

“Someone’s tired.” Luna commented, reaching her arms out for the child. Ben kneeled, letting her take Padme from him as he sat down beside her. The little girl got herself comfortable on her mother’s chest as she seemed to finally settle.

“She had a big day, running after bugs and all.” Ben said to her, kissing his daughter on the forehead as he got close to her. 

“Such a tough life for a baby - almost a toddler, actually.” Luna said to him, looking down at her with a smile as Padme fluttered off to sleep in her arms. 

“I don’t wanna think about that right now…” Ben muttered in disbelief, wrapping his arms around his wife’s shoulders. He stared down at the two of them, an overwhelming sense of joy forming inside of him. 

This was worth all the pain that they went through - this moment right here. Luna and Ben, their family. They were right where they needed to be, after all this time. 


End file.
